renacer para ti
by pamelaswanjones
Summary: El Capitan America Steve Roger, lleva una vida rutinaria como un agente mas de SHIELD, pero un dia una llamada de su compañero Tony Stark haran que las cosa en su vida cambien. Por un experimento de tony, su antiguo amor Peggy regresara a su vida, ahora joven y mas bonita de lo que recuerda y juntos intentaran volver a formar esa pareja que debio ser a pear de las sircunstancias!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1.**

Pensar en Peggy y visitarla en su casa, a Steve le sentaba bien, aunque hubieran pasado 70 años el aun la seguia amando como el primer dia. Era reconfortante para ambos poder hablar de su vida , y para Rogers escucharla hablar de lo pasado en su vida a trez de los años construyendo una familia, y dando vida a S.H.I.E.L.D jumto con Howard Stark y el Coronel Phillips en la S.S.R, y los chicos de la 107 que pelearom con ellos en la guerra, hacian que el se sintiera en aquellos tiempos.

Un dia como cualquier otro, volviendo de hacer ejersicio escucha un mensaje en el contestador: "hola cap, soy Tony, ven a mi torre apenas escuches el mensaje tengo que mostrarte algo que te va a encantar, creeme viejito no es nada ostentoso ni tiene que ver con S. .L.D o los Vengadores, es algo mucho mejor. Te veo, no te demores. Adios."

\- ¿Que significa este mensaje? ¿Que es lo que me querra enseñar Stark?

Se fue a dar una ducha tenia que ver a Peggy ese dia, ya habian pasado dos semanas desde su ultima visita, luego pasaria por lo de Tony, seguramente era alguna tonteria suya.

En la casa de reposo donde estaba Peg, la recepsionista lo saluda y le dice:

\- Buenos dias Capitan Rogers, si viene a ver a la Señora Carter, debo informarle que ella ya no se encuenra aqui.

\- ¿Como?¿Que quiere decir?¿Ella ya ha..?

\- No, claro que no, solo es que hace unas semanas su medico, con el consentimiento de la paciente, se la traslado a otro lugar para darle un tratamiento especial para su enfermedad.

\- ¿Y usted sabe en que hospital esta señorita?

\- No, pero el Doctor Samuels seguro podre informarle mejor.

\- ¿Y podria hablar con el?

\- Claro, pase esta en su oficina pero espere un momento que lo anuncie.

La recepcionista levanta el telefono marca un interno, hala un momento y luego cuelga. Se dirige hacia Rogers y le dice amablente:

\- Señor, pase el doctor lo esta esperando.

\- Gracias señorita.

\- A usted, que tenga un buen dia.

Steve llega hasta el consultorio del Doctor Douglas Samuels y golpea, desde el otro lado le dicen que pase.

\- Buenos dias señor Rogers, sientese por favor.

\- Buenos dias doctor, gracias por recibirme.

\- B ien digame ¿Que quiere saber sobre la paciente Carter?

\- Doctor, como usted sabe, la señora Carter y yo somos muy buenos amigos y nos tenemos un cariño especial. Digamos que su influencia me ha hecho quien soy.

\- Lo se muy bien señor Rogers, la señora Carter y su familia me lo han contado.

\- Entonces como usted sabra, estoy muy preocupado por su salud, y me han dicho que ella ya no se encuentra en este estableimiento.

\- Efectivamente, la hemos transferido a otro lugar donde esta tomando un nuevo tratamiento experimental.

\- ¿EXPERIMENTAL? ¿PERO QUE CREE QUE HACE? esxperimentar con su salud en esta etapa de la vida de Peggy es peligro.

\- Calmese Capitan Rogers, la señora Carter dio su consentimiento, ademas la persona que le esta suministrando este nuevo tratamiento es un amigo suyo, el señor Anthony Stark.

\- ¿Tony? pero... lo matare. Gracias doctor debo irme.

\- Bien adios Señor Rogers.

El Capitan sale hecho una furia hacia la torre Stark, ahora comprendia el mensaje de Tony, si algo le pasaba a Peggy estaba mas que seguro que se lo haria pagar a Tony por el atrevimiento.

Steve llega ala oficina de Tony furioso, cuando estra a pedirle esplicaciones, pero solo encuentra a Pepper en ella, detras llga Hppy pidiendo disculpas por no haberlo podido parar, Pepper le hace una seña como que esta bien que se retire y lo deje pasar, luego se dirige a Steve.

\- Hola Steve ¿Como estas? veo que recibiste el mensaje de Tony, te esta esperando arriba en su laboratorio con una sorpresa, pero primero calmate si, no lo mates.

\- ¿Que pasa Pepper?¿Tu sabes lo que ha hecho?

\- Claro que si, Steve el esta tratando de ayudarla, ¿Tu crees que el no aprecia a Peggy tambien? ella lo vio crecer. Su padre y Peggy fueron muy buenos amigos, tu lo sabes, y el quiere ayudarla en memoria de Howard. Tony es egocentrico, maniaco, pedante, pero no es malo, tiene un gran corazon solo le cuesta exteriorizar sus emociones, creeme lo conozco mejor que nadie.

\- Si el me recuerda mucho a Howard. Eesta bien Pepper, dime ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro.

Steve sube las escaleras a toda prisa ya no tan enojado con Tony como antes, pero aun esta preocupado por Peggy , algo en su interior le dice que debe apresurarse, algo no andaba bien. Al entrar llama a Tony:

\- ¿Stark? ¿Tony? ¿Donde estas?

De atras de una barra aparece el millonario con dos vasos de wisky y le ofrece uno al Capitan America.

\- Hola cap, veo que recibiste mi mensaje. ¿Pero no crees que eres un poco lento? digo, recuerdo haberte dicho que era urgente e importante.

\- No pense que lo fuera hasta que descubri el motivo ¿Donde esta? ¿Que haz hecho con ella? ¿Acaso este es otro de tus locos experimentos?

\- Hey amigo, trnquilo si. No, claro que no es otro de MIS locos experimentos, sino de mi padre, veras el tenia en su poder unas muestras de tu sangre del proyecto renacer y quiso crear un suero o vacuna para convatir enfermedades que no tienen cura o tratamiento alguno. Asi que entre las cosas que Nick me envio de mi padre encontre su diario con varios experimentos y notas sobre este "suero milagroso", yo estube desarrollandolo pero necesitaba un sujeto de orueva, entonces encontre unas fotos de cuando era pequeño y encontre una con Peggy y mis padres y recorde que su alzheimer ya estaba haciendo estragos en su memoria, asi que hable con su medico y la traje aqui, y bueno... los resultados fueron como yo esperaba.. al principio, pero luego..

\- ¿Luego que?

\- Despues paso algo que me sorprendio mucho. Velo por ti mismo Rogers. Peggy ven tienes visita.

Lo que vio despues,hizo que Steve se sorprendiera tanto que lo hizo retroceder cuatro pasos y soltar la copa que tenia en la mano. Se quedo mirandola estupefaco con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra alguna igual que el dia que la conocio.

\- Hola Steve, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El aun estaba atonito pero alcanzo a responderle.

\- Peg estas... estas hermosa.

Ella se le hacerca lentamente. El de pie la mira hacercarse, y desde hace añosotra vez siente que el corazon se le hacelera cada vez mas y sus piernas le empiezan a temblar, pero se siente de maravilla con aquella sensacion.A Peggy le pasa lo mismo y aun no puede creer que eso le siga ocurriendo despues de 70 años sin verlo. Al estar frente a frente, Peggy lo mira a los ojos, lo toma de las mejillas y le da un beso, Steve la toma de la cintura y la aprieta contra su cuerpo correspondiendole el beso, luego se separan pero el la abrasa le huele el cabello y al oido ella le susurra:

\- Mi amor, te he extrañado tanto. N op sabes las veces que imagine tenerte asi conmigo otra vez, valio la pena esperar todo este tiempo.

\- Yo tambien, hasta que me entere que habian pasado 70 años.

\- Disculpenme que interrumpla este tierno momento de reencuentro, pero como vez, el suero despues de un tiempo tiene otros efectos, como por ejemplo regeneracion de los tejidos y reestructuracion de las celilas cutaneas y philosas y hormonales y reestructuracion de enzimas, mejor traducido como rejuvenicimiento instantaneo.

\- ¿Pero como es esto posible?

\- Veras Howard estaba estudiando tu sangre tratando de recrear el suero, pero a raiz de problemas que surgieron con algunos de sus inventos decidio acabar con el experimento y me entrego la ultima muestra de tu sangreque me encargue de destuir para que ningun gobierno o entidad hiciera algo malo con ella. Pero luego Tony con muestras que S.H.I.E.L.D te tomo cuando te encontraron y las notas de su padre recreo la formula que ... te hizo, te... mejoro, y bueno cuando me ofrecio este tratamiento yo acepte para recuperarme del alzheimer pero no pense que esto podria pasar, pero aqui me ven. ¿Que me dices? ¿Como me veo?

Ella gira y Steve la mira estupefacto, todavia no puede creer esa vision que tiene delante suyo.

\- Gracias Tony, por ayudarme, por encontrar esta cura para tanta gente que lo necesita. Tu padre estaria orgulloso de ti si te viera hoy, te amaba muchisimo y tenia mucha fe en ti creeme, aunque tengas otra imagen de el.

\- Lo se Peggy, estoy feliz de que estes bien, tu eres una mujer importante en mi vida. Tu y Jarvis son mis padres tanbien. Y tu cap cuidala bien ¿ok?

\- Claro que si Tony, la amo mas que nadie, vamonos Peggy quiero presumirte en el vecindario.

\- Ok tortolos, vallanse pero pecuerda Pegg que te queda una sesion mas, el miercoles?

Peggy se hacerxa a Tony, lo abrasa y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Claro que si, adios y gracias nuevamente- ella comienza a caminar hacia el hacensor tomada de la mano de Steve pero se detiene y gira un momento hacia Tony y le dice - me encanta esa chica Pepper, deberias pensar en pedirle matrimonio. adios.

Ya en casa de Steve, Peggy y el Cpitan estan hablando sobre lo ocurrido, cuando ella le hace una pregunta que lo desconcierta.

\- ¿Dime porque un hombre guapo, amable y divertido como tu aun eta soltero?

\- Simplemente porque aun soy aquel muchacho de Brookling que le cuesta hablar con mujers para conquistarlas.

\- Pues a mi me conquistaste siendo tu mismo, aquel chico bajito y flacucho que tenia tanto empeño en servir a su pais demostrando todo su valor ante cualquiera.

\- Y tambien porque no escontre a otra como tu, o que se le hacerque, aun te amo con el alma Pegg y lo sabes.

\- Yo tambien, hace 70 años que lo hago, pero aun asi segui mi vida me case, tube hijos, tengo nietos, trabaje en la S.S.R ayude a fundar S.H.I.E.L.D, perdi a mi esposo Daniel, envejesi y aqui me ves denuevo como si todo ese tiempo jamaz hubiera pasado y juntos como debio haber sido.

\- Lo se, y quiero lo mismo pero simplemente no puedo, tu fuiste y eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Ho Steve.

Steve toma su mano y la atrae hacia su cuerpo tibio y musculoso, Peggy lo abrasa y se besan apasionadamente, el la acaricia dulcemente y los dos se dejan llevar y se entregan a la pasion. Hacen el amor varias veces hasta que llega la noche y Steve decide salir con ella de paseo, pero Peggy decide quedarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- ¿Pegy, de verda no quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

\- No Steve, aqui contigo estoy mejor. No te das una idea de todo lo que espere que esto pase alguna vez, que regresaras de aquella mision y volvamos juntos a casa, casarnos y que los chicos de la 107 esten ahi con nosotros acompañandonos. Pero descuida no me arrepiento de todo lo vivido, la verdad me siento orgullosa de todo lo que construi y tuve durante este tiempo la familia que forme con Daniel, tener a Rosie y a mi nieta Sophie. Mi esposo conocia mi historia contigo y aun asi me amo mucho y yo a el, pero jamaz pude amar a nadie como te amo.

\- Yo tampoco, te amo Pegg, profundamente.

\- Y yo a ti Steve.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro lo que quieras.

\- ¿Como es eso que tu y ese tal Jarvis cuidaron de Tony?

\- Veras, su madre era mi mejor amiga, cuando ella murio Howard me pidio que lo ayudara a educar a su hijo y yo acepte por la memoria de Angie, pero luego de un tiempo Howard murio y su mejor amigo y mayordomo Edwind Jarvis y yo lo educamos hasta que Tony fue mayor para cuidarse solo y a las empressas de su padre.

\- Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque el te eligio para provar el suero, dejame decirte que lo felicito estas... estas hermosa tal y como te recuerdo de la ultima vez que te vi.

Peggy sonrrie, pero Steve nota en su rostro y sus ojos una pofunda tristeza.

\- Peg ¿Dije algo malo?

\- No Steve, solo que todo lo que me dices me llena de nostalgia, yo siempre pense en ti y recuerdo cada dia a tu lado, que hace que todo esto que estamos viviendo en este momento parezca solo un sueño, pero uno muy bonito, y siento que en cualquier momento despertare y no sea verdad.

\- Hermosa, creeme, esto es tan real como la estatua de la libertad. Por sierto, tu sobrina Sharon vive aqui en frente, ¿Lo sabias?

\- ¿De verdad? no lo sabia.

\- Si, es que Nick me ala asigno como guarda espaldas, o mas bien para vigilarme.

\- Sabia que trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D, pero pense que era solo una analista, le pedi a Fury que no la asignara como agente de campo.

\- Peggy meextraña de ti, una mujer fuerte, valiente, determinada y temeraria, que no le importa luchar en un mundo de hombres, que no le permitas pelear en el frente.

\- Steve, cuando esres madre tus prioridades cambian.

\- El rie divertido - Pero tu no eres su madre.

\- Lo se, pero es la hija de mi hermana y no quiero perderla como a ella, por eso es que la protejo.

Steve la abrasa y la besa en la frente.

\- Lo se linda y te entiendo, oye ¿te imaginas la cara que pondra cuando te vea?

\- ¿Como?¿Piensas invitarla aqui ahora?

\- Claro que no, pero lo digo porque te vera entrar y salir del edificio, ademas de que SHIELD me tiene vigilado y con eso a ti tambien ¿Te quedaras a vivir conmigo verdad?

\- Si pero primero quiero ir a ve a mi hija y contarle de mi situacion actual.

\- Me parece muy buena idea ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No esto es algo que debo hacer sola, pero gracias eres muy tierno.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, ahora en quee estabamos - haciendo un gesto pensativo - mmmm ya me acorde.

Lo toma de la camiseta y lo arrastra hasta la habitacion, cuando llegan hasta la cama el la abrasa y le dice.

\- Te amo Margaret Carte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

La mañana siguiente, Steve se desperto muy temprano como de costumbre porque salia a correr para mantenerse en forma y tambien el ejercisio le ayudaba a pensar y procesar las cosas en su mente, ya se le habia hecho un habito (sobretodo despues de lo ocurrido en Nueva York). Ese dia decidio no salir, porque sentia que si se iba de casa al regresar la mujer que se encontraba tendida boca abajo semidesnuda en su cama desapareceria para siempre, sentia que era una vision una jugada del destino que se la estaria arrebatando nuevamente, pero una cosa era cierta que el la tenia alli delante la estaba viendo que la tenia con el gracias a ese mismo suero quew hizo que estuviera vivo en ese momento, lo que tanto odio en algun momento hoy le estaba dando las gracias.

La contemplaba dormir en su cama, siente su aliento ve como su cuerpo sube y baja al son de su respiracion, obserba su hermosura, sus labios, su piel suave y tersa, sus manos que la noche anterior lo acariciaban y lo amaban tan dulcemente. Siente el calor de su piel y no puede evitar los recuerdos de la la pasada noche, sus besos su boca de la que salian las mas dulces palabras`para el diciendole cuanto lo amaba y lo deceaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, de como el no cabia de tanta felicidad y dicha al tenerla alli solo para el, de que al final ni la guerra ni el tiempo los separaria.

Peggy comienza a despertar al sentir que la obserban dormir, ya estaba un poco acostumbrada ya que su esposo Daniel (al que tanto le habia costado conquistarla) lo hacia el primer tiempo de casados. Aun con los ojos cerrados se tumba de espaldas y se despereza en la cama, luego abre lentamente los ojos y frente a ella unos hermosos, conocidos y celestes ojos le dan los buenos dias.

\- Hola hermosa ¿Como estas?

\- Adormila aun contesta - Buenos dias Steve.

\- ¿Que quieres para desayunar?

\- Lo que quieras, me muero de hambre.

Steve se levanta y va hacia la cosina. Peggy toma la camisa de Steve se la pone y se para frente al espejo.

\- No puedo creerlo, esta todo en su lugar otra vez, mi cabello volvio a tener su color y estructura, mis piernas, brazos hasta mi tracero es firme nuevamente. Gracias Tony por esta segunda oportunidad te lo voy a deber toda mi NUEVA vida.

Aun sin vestirse va a la cosina donde esta Steve preparando el desayuno. Peggy lo toma por la cintura desde detras y lo abrasa.

\- ¿Y que vamos a desayunar?

\- No lo se, ¿Tu tomas cafe o te señorita?

\- te señor, ¿Oacaso olvidas que soy inglesa?

\- Se gira y la besa - Claro que no he olvidado, Pegg te ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿A que hora iras a ver a tu hija?¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe?

Peggy baja la vista y se pone a dibujar circuls sobre la mesa con el dedo, despues levanta la vista y sus hermosos ojos cafes le devuelven una mirada melancolica y llena de miedo.

\- ¿Sabes que Steve? Creo que es mejor que vallamos los dos a ver a Rosie, ya que ella debe esterarse por mi y no por alguien mas o la television que estoy tan... cambiada y contigo.

\- Esta bien, ¿Quieres que ballamos despues de desayunar?

\- Si, cuanto antes mejor.

Termin su conversacion y su desayuno en silencio mientra miran las noticias. Mientras Peggy se termina de bañar y arreglar ensaya en su mente una y otra vez lo que le diria a Rosie, y como se enfrentaria la situacion ante la segura sorpresa de su hija.

Luego de un viaje en el que sintio que duro una eternidad llegaron finalmente a la casa de su hija, ella baja de la moto de Steve y el la siguehasta que se pararon frente a la puerta de la casa entonces ell toma su mano y le dice:

\- Animo linda, tu puedes.

Peggy respira profundo y duda un momento pero luego golpea la puerta. Del interior una voz que le suena familiar responde:

\- Enseguida voy.

Peggy sonrie al escucharla y sentir la suerte que tiene de poder recordar la voz de Sophie.

Una joencita de unos 15 años les abre la puerta, y al verlos provoca que ella se quede muda un momento y no pueda saludarlos, de dentro de la casa se oye otra voz de mujer que pregunta:

\- Sophie hija ¿Quien es?

La niña que aun no puede salir de su asombro responde:

\- Es la abuela Peggy y no creeras con quie ha venido.

Mas tarde una mijer aparece por detras de la puerta quitandose su delantal y le dice a su hija

\- No es posible que mi madre...- no alcanza a terminar la frase al ver a las personas delante de ella y queda aun mas sorprendida que la niña.

\- Lo ves, te lo dije.

\- ¿Madre?no lo entiendo ¿Como es posible?

\- Hola Rosie ¿Podemos pasar?

\- Si... si pasen.

Peggy y Steve entran en la casa siguiendo a Rossie y a la niña hasta el living, Rosie los invita a sentarse y envia a su hija a su habitacion.

\- Bien Rosie el motivo por el que estoy, estamos hoy aqui es...

\- Es batante obvio madre.

\- Si, pero debo explicarte el porque de esto - dice señalandose - debes saber el porque de mi cambio, el verme de esta manera es solamente un efecto secundario de un tratamiento para conbatir mi Alzheirmer

\- ¿Ye solo eso o hay algo mas?

\- Bueno, vengo a contarte que... que vivire con Steve, quiero retomar lo que dejamos... pero no me he olvidado de ustedes linda, jamaz lo haria.

Rosie se levanta y comienza a caminar con una mano en jarra en la cintura y la otra tapandose la boca en una actitud pensativa, despues se para frente a ellos.

\- Capitan America ¿Que derecho tienes tu de llevarte a mi madre a vivir contigo? - luego con un gesto duro se dirige a su madre - y tu ¿Ya te haz olvidado de MI PADRE, TU ESPOSO?¿ Que haran ahora, formaran una familia? ¿Tendran hijos? ¿Que pasara conmigo y con mi hija?

\- Rosie, tienes razon, yono quise ni quiero quitarle la esposa a nadie, soy un hombre de honor, pero una cosa si es cierta y es que amo a tu madre as que a nada.

\- Si como no, la amas ahora que es joven otra vez ¿verdad? pero cuando estaba vieja y en una cama eras solamente su amigo.

Peggy solo oye las duras palaras de reproche de su hija se levanta y la para en seco.

\- No niña, oyeme un momento, yo no estoy cambiando a tu padre por nadie, Daniel fue mi compañero y amigo en la vida y lo ame muchisimo, pero el siempre supo de mis sentimientos por Steve y que jamaz lo amaria de la misma forma y aun asi lo acepto y me amo hasta su ultimo dia.

\- Claro, y por eso ahora te vas con el ¿No?

\- No, si yo solo quisiera estar con el jamaz habria venidi a buscarte, pero no es asi, por eso aqui me tienes. Solo apoyame hija, recuerda que una vez hise lo mismo por ti.

\- Madre, no es lo mismo.

\- A no claro que si, te apoye cuando tu elegiste casarte con Dave a pesar de que tu padre tubiera razon y ese muchaho fuera un canalla y Daniel se opusiera yo de igual modo estube de tu lado, y tambien lo estube cuando finalmente paso lo que tu padre dijo y el se fue dejandote sola con Sophie y te ayude a criarla.

Rosie se quedo viendo a su madre, pero aun tenia subido los colores en su cara, se le notaba aun el enfado, ahora iba por Steve para demostrarselo y demostrarle su desagrado por las deciones de los dos.

\- ¿Y que capitan? ¿Ya le contaste hacerca de Sharon?

\- Si claro me lo ha contado todo.

\- ¿Tambien te conto que esta enamorada de el?

\- No eso no lo sabia.

\- Sarcastica - Claro que no, por supesto.

\- Hacia peggy - De verdad no sabia nada, jamaz me lo dijo.

\- Por supuesto que no capitan Rogers, es una agente y ellos jamaz...

\- Jamaz pueden involucrarse romantica o sentimentalmente con un objerivo o mision. Lo se muy bien recuerda que cree las eglas de la organizacion.

\- Claro que no lo he olvidado, Agente Carter.

\- Ten mas cuidado como me hablas, lo quieras o no aun sigo siendo tu madre.

\- Me alegra que lo recuerdes. Sabes que necesito tiempo para procesar esto. Podrias... podrian irse yo no se que hacer o que pensar en este momento, perdon.

Peggy la mira triste, pero entiende al fin y al cabo venia con la sensacion de que esa inba a ser la reaccion de su hija.

\- Claro, como gustes, si es lo que necesitas asi sera, pero antes ¿Me dejas despedirme de mi nieta?

\- No lo se no creo que sea bueno.

\- Por favor.

\- Esta bien.

Pegg sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Sophie.

Abajo Steve se queda esperandola con rosie pero no hablan el solo toma un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo deja sobre la mesita de cafe.

\- Es de mi casa, llama cuando estes lista para hablar con ella.

Rosie solo lo mira, respira profundo y asiente.

Al cabo de un rato Peggy baja y le dice a Steve:

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Si.

Antes de cruzar el humbral de la puerta gira y le dice a su hija:

\- Nos vemos pronto, mi pequeñita.

\- Adios madre.

Peggy se va con Steve que la espera fuera en su motocicleta. El camino a casa se le hace insoportable esta sumamente triste pero sabe que esa seria la primera reaccion de su hija, pero reprime sus ganas de llorar y saca a su Peggy de antaño, la de la gerra que aun en los momentos mas dificiles no se dejaba caer.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**.

Al llegar a casa de Steve, Peggy se sentía terriblemente mal por la discusión que había tenido con su hija. Ella sabia que a Rosie no le haría ninguna gracia que su madre fuera y se viera mas joven que ella, pero pensó que ella se alegraría finalmente por la mejora de su salud, el que pudiera recordarlas a ella y su hija, el momento que ella nació, verla crecer y finalmente la llegada de su nieta. El día que perdió a Daniel y como juntas lograron sobrellevarlo.

Steve solo puede mirarla, entender su dolor, hacerle compañía y escucharla. Hace mucho que el ya no tiene familia, el único que le quedaba era su mejor amigo y casi hermano de toda su vida Bucki Burns y había muerto en la guerra, o eso pensaba hasta luego descubrir que el Dr Zola lo encontro y lo convirtió en el soldado del invierno, lo cual lo hacia sentirse mas culpable y solo, pero ahora la tenia a ella otra vez y sabia que jamás se volvería a sentirse solo.

Al cabo de un rato suena el teléfono de Steve, pero se sorprende al ver cual es, su linea privada, solo Nick la conocía el se la dio antes de desaparecer. Eso quería decir que necesitaba ayuda. Se apura a contestar pero se va a la cocina.

\- Hola Nick ¿Que pasa?

\- Hola Capitán.

La voz al otro lado de la linea lo hizo estremecer, no podía se posible lo que estaba pasando, el estaba muerto Locki lo había matado y el lo había visto morir, esta seguro era alguna broma mala de parte de H.Y.D.R.A avisándole que ya lo habían encontrado y tenia que salir de allí con Peggy lo antes posible.

\- Escúcheme, si esto es una broma mas le vale dejarla.

\- No Capitán, efectivamente soy yo y lo necesito, S.H.I.E.L.D lo necesita.

\- Pero ¿Como? ¿Coulson? pero te vi morir a manos de Locki.

\- Lo se Capitán, pero creo que este no es momento para hablar de eso ¿Esta dispuesto a cumplir una nueva misión? ¿A pelear nuevamente contra H.Y.D.R.A?

\- Claro que si, pero tengo una condición Coulson, y deberá cumplirla.

\- Bien, dígame de que se trata y haré lo posible.

\- Peggy Carter y Sharon vienen conmigo y participaran de la misión.

\- Pero Capitán eso es imposible, la señora Carter esta postrada en una cama y la agente Sharon Carter es una agente de la C.I.A.

\- Ya no mas Phill, Peggy cambio te lo aseguro, y ustedes son S.H.I.E.L.D pueden mentirle a quien sea.

\- Esta bien. Hablare con el Gral Talbot para que me ayude ¿Vendrá o no?

\- Claro que si.

\- Entonces espéreme usted y sus acompañantes e la terraza de su edificio a las 5:00 pm que los recogeremos.

Steve corta la conversación y se dirige hacia la puerta.

\- Steve ¿Donde vas?

\- A hablar con Sharon.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por que?¿Tiene algo que ver con la llamada que acabas de recibir?

\- Si, Peggy hay algo que no te he dicho aun porque no quería alterarte, pero creo que este es el momento. Hace unos meses cuando te fui a ver y te conté lo del incidente del barco y los helicariams de Fury, esa misma semana S.H.I.E.L.D cayo a manos de H.Y.D.R.A, ahora una fracción de lo que quedo de S.H.I.E.L.D esta luchando contra ellos. La llamada que recibí fue del agente Phill Coulson que me pide ayuda para luchar contra ellos, a cambio le pedí que me dejara llevarte conmigo.

\- ¿Y que pasa con Sharon?

\- Ella es una buena agente, nos pude servir y ademas si esta con nosotros no hay forma de que le pase algo.

\- No puedo creer que S.H.I.E.L.D halla caído de esa manera, con todo lo que nos costo edificarla, la creamos desde sus cimientos para luchar contra H.Y.D.R.A, pensé que ya los habíamos borrado del mapa , pero no fue así. Nos ganaron.

\- No Peggy, no hables de esa manera, el derrotismo no nos servirá de nada. En este momento tenemos que ser fuertes, y tenemos al arma secreta, a ti.

\- ¿Y de que les servirá eso Steve? Nick esta muerto, sus agentes están dispersos por el mundo o con empleos totalmente diferentes a los de un espía. Sus bases son obsoletas ahora y el hecho de que yo regrese no cambia en nada las cosas en lo absoluto.

\- Claro que si, Peggy Carter conoce la mente de H.Y.D.R.A a la perfección, tu sabes cuales son sus planes y sus soldados.

\- ¿Y tu? el Capitán América, tu luchas por la libertad. Tu también peleaste contra ellos y los derrotaste, derrotaste a la Calavera Roja y capturaste al Dr Zola que sabia todos sus planes.

\- Si, pero aquello lo hicimos juntos y junto a los chicos, tu a este lo conoces mejor que nosotros.

\- ¿Y de quien se trata?

\- Daniel Whitehall.

\- ¿Que? ¿el maneja a H.Y.D.R.A? ¿pero como es posible? debe de tener unos 90 o mas es mas anciano que yo.

\- Pegg... tu no eres...

\- Steve, por favor tu y yo somos - cierra los ojos y piensa lo que dirá - gente con experiencia en la vida, te guste o no.

\- Si, la vedad es que tienes razón, perdón, pero efectivamente este hombre es la cabeza, y S.H.I.E.L.D y sus agentes revisaron los antiguos archivos de la SSR con un objeto que le confiscaste cuando lo detuvieron.

\- Dime por favor que el no lo recupero.

\- Me temo que si.

\- con un gesto de pavor en el rostro - ¿Y al hombre azul?

\- ¿Que ?¿Cual?Coulson no menciono... ¿Que es lo que me ocultas?

\- Saves que Steve? debo ver a ese Coulson ahora mismo si es que quieren detener a Whitehall.

Peggy se pone a juntar sus cosas y se encamina hacia la puerta pero Steve llega antes y le corta el paso, ella lo mira enfadada luego levanta los brazos con expresión de fastidio y los deja caer con resignación sabia que a menos que le contestara no la dejaría seguir.

\- Esta bien. Nosotros le quitamos a Whitehall una especie de obelisco con unos símbolos que no teníamos idea que significaban y con ello un cuerpo de un humanoide azul que clasificamos como "objeto 804" que significa que no sabemos que es y que es totalmente extraño que no sabemos como se usa, pero lo que si sabíamos era que ellos estaban haciendo experimentos con personas e una región de China donde había una aldea que creía en una antigua leyenda sobre hombres azules que vinieron del cielo y traían consigo una sabiduría que los ayudaría a cambiar, los transformaría para mejorar les otorgaba "poderes especiales".

\- Ahora entiendo porque quieres hablar con Coulson.

\- Claro, pero aun así no puedo arrojar mucha luz sobre esto, se casi lo mismo que ellos, pero se de alguien que no puede ayudar.

\- ¿Quien? ¿A quien te refieres?

\- Mi antiguo compañero de la SSR Jack Thompson, el dejo la organización y se unió al Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos, allí conoció a varios Senadores que eran miembros de H.Y.D.R.A lo que nos ayudo a desbaratarla, peo no estaba enterada de que existieran mas fracciones, jamás terminas de destruirlas y eso me pone furiosa ciento que todo mi trabajo ha sido en vano.

\- No Peggy no digas eso, todo lo que hiciste y lo que lograron con S.H.I.E.L.D fue trascendental para que el mundo estuviera a salvo durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora es momento de actuar y volver a alzarnos contra ellos, y luchar por la libertad como lo hicimos hace muchos años. S.H.I.E.L.D resurgirá con tu ayuda y la de Nick.

\- Espera ¿Que? ¿Fury esta vivo?

\- Si pero es una larga historia. Ahora vamos.

Ambos salen del departamento de Steve, y en el camino se encuentran con Sharon que queda paralizada al a su tía, pero Steve le dice:

\- Es difícil de explicar ahora en el camino te explico. Andando.

\- Si claro.

Suben al techo del edificio donde los espera un avión de S.H.I.E.L.D. De el desciende la agente May para recibirlos y darles las indicaciones.

\- Ok, Agentes, Capitán, suban en el camino el jefe les contara lo sucedido.

El grupo aborda el Quinjet, y Sharon que esta con May en la cabina le pregunta:

\- ¿Así que Nick esta vivo? y nos esta reuniendo.

\- Así es agente 13. Fury esta vivo pero no es quien esta al mando.

\- ¿Entonces quien? ¿Maria Hill? he oído que trabaja en Stark Industries.

\- Cuando lleguemos lo vera.

\- May, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo.

\- Igualmente.

Sharon vuelve a la parte de atrás y se acomoda frente a su ta y Steve, finalmente les pide que antes de llegar le cuenten todo, cosa que ellos hacen y le despejan todas sus dudas, al final ella le hace un ultimo cuestionamiento a su tía.

\- ¿Así que esto es lo que te motiva a volver? ¿No preferirías quedarte en casa y vivir una vida tranquila lejos de todo este mundo? tener una vida normal.

\- Sharon querida, sin esto yo no soy nada, toda mi vida siempre fue ser espía y luchar en favor de la libertad. Creo que de alguna manera esto es mi normalidad, y no podría encontrar paz sabiendo que puedo ayudar y que soy lo suficientemente útil para la organización. Mi vida es todo esto y como antes estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por esta nación y derrotar de una vez por todas a H.Y.D.R.A.

Sharon la mira a los ojos y se queda totalmente pasmada con la respuesta de Peggy, toda su vida creció con las historias que le contaban acerca de las vivencias de su tía como una espía. Pero al estar las dos allí en ese avión compartiendo una misma misión y un mismo objetivo, y escucha lo que ella le acababa de decir, la llevaron a comprender mucho mejor las cosa sobre Peggy. Y la hizo recordar el porque siempre quiso ser pare de S.H.I.E.L.D, ser como Peggy y tener una gran aventura junto el Capitán América, y luchar por la libertad de su nación en este caso contra su eterno enemigo H.Y.D.R.A.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Llegados al fin a la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve ha estado encerrado con el Director Coulson en su oficina hace más de dos horas, mientras tanto Peggy es sometida a un casi interrogatorio por parte de Fitss-Simmons.

Señorita Carter ¿De verdad el señor Stark pudo recrear el suero del Dr. Ericksen? Pero que tonta soy claro que sí.

Jemma por dios eres una mujer inteligente, no comprendo porque haces este tipo de preguntas.

Peggy seguía sentada en el laboratorio viendo como aquellos muchachos tan listos intentaban no perder la calma para evitar tratarla como a un experimento, luego ve entrar a una jovencita morena con aspecto de niña que se presenta como la agente Skye.

Peggy extiende su mano- Peggy Carter mucho gusto.

Skye hace lo mismo y se la estrecha – El gusto es mío – después mira hacia donde están sus amigos teniendo su habitual debate y sonríe – Esos dos nunca cambiaran ¿La están volviendo loca con sus preguntas verdad? La comprendo pase por lo mismo hace un tiempo ¿Qué le parece si viene conmigo a la cocina y nos tomamos un trago?

Con gusto, pero creo que primero debería despedirme de ellos.

Oh no, no se preocupe por ellos cuando están así no se dan cuenta de nada, despreocúpese y sígame.

Skye guía a Peggy por un pasillo largo y llegan a la sala de estar y a su mente llegan muchos recuerdos, había pasado mucho tiempos y muchísimos años de la última vez que había estado allí. En un muro detrás de la muchacha hay una fotografía de los miembros fundadores de S.H. .D en la que están Howard, Phillips y ella.

Yo vengo casi todo el tiempo aquí y veo el antiguo escudo y sus fotos, me pongo a pensar ¿Cómo es que llego tan lejos, a niveles tan altos en el tiempo que vivía?

Bueno… ¿Skye verdad? Ser una agente en mi tiempo y el poder gozar del puesto que tenía en la agencia me tomo mucho tiempo, pero cuando S.H.I.E.L.D se formó las cosas se tornaron diferentes, las prioridades eran otras y cada elemento de la misma, sin importar el género era importante.

Ya veo ¿Y qué diferencias encuentra en esta nueva SHIELD? Quiero decir ¿La que usted comenzó, la de Fury y la nueva y reconstruida de Coulson?

Bueno a Nick lo conozco bien, a Phill no, pero a medida que la agencia se formó y fue creciendo y ampliándose a niveles más altos, creo que las medidas cambiaron y los objetivos y sus bases debieron cambiar para estar acorde a su tiempo y situación en la que se debe trabajar, aunque después de ver cómo fue tan fríamente traicionada y devastada por sus mismos elementos no me cabe duda que esta nueva línea de Coulson se esfuerza en recuperarla y será mejor aunque la original

Si yo lo creo también el director es un buen hombre y una excelente persona, y personalmente todos aquí son mi familia aunque yo haya encontrado a mis padres, Coulson y el equipo son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida hasta ahora.

Te comprendo Skye, yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú, el no poder encontrar un sentido de pertenencia en ningún sitio, a encontrarlo en personas que ni siquiera imaginaste.

Pero ¿Usted si tiene familia? ¿O se refiere al Capitán Rogers?

RIE- En parte sí, pero yo hablaba de todo esto – y habré sus brazos abarcando todo el sitio – trabajando aquí conocí al que sería mi esposo y a muchos amigos, grandes amigos que el tiempo me fue arrebatando poco a poco, pero aún están vivos en mi recuerdo, como por ejemplo el – se levanta y se dirige a la fotografía del batallón 107 y señala al hombre de color que está parado en medio – él es Junior Juniper fue un magnifico soldado y un gran espía, todos lo fueron a ellos los extraño más que a ningún otro.

Skye se queda mirando la fotografía y se da cuenta que el hombre al que ella se refiere es el abuelo de AntoineTriplett o simplemente Tripp como lo llamaban todos, y sonríe al recordar a su amigo, el dio su vida por la de ella.

Yo conoci a su nieto Antoine Triplett, siempre nos hablaba de su abuelo y de todas las historias que él le contaba acerca de todo esto y la guerra, principalmente de usted y el Capitán América. Él nos contó una vez que su abuelo le dijo que si Steve no hubiera muerto ustedes don se habrían casado.

Peggy mira a la muchacha y le dedica una sonrisa.

Si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace 70 años no te hubiera creído, pero en este momento me suena distinto.

Las mujeres se quedan charlando allí. Mientras tanto en la oficina del director, May entra ya no puede esperar más para saber qué demonios está haciendo ahí dentro con Rogers.

Phill tenemos que hablar.

Melinda puedes salir por favor, el Capitán Rogers y yo todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Vamos Phill ya no me puedes ocultar ningún secreto, soy tu mano derecha y recuerda que nos conocemos bien.

Steve los observa discutir y no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo solo se queda viendo a la pantalla donde esta María Hill desde su oficina en industrias stark.

Capitán Rogers ¿Podría pedirles a los agentes que me presten atención?

Claro Director, agente May por favor le pido su atención, la señorita Hill necesita hablar con ustedes.

Linda y Phill se tranquilizan y ambos miran a Steve, que se siente que en cualquier momento le saltaría un león encima, pero en vez de eso ambos agentes concentran su atención en la mujer de la pantalla.

Melinda sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, comprendo también que te sientas excluidas con los secretos entre Coulson y Fury pero no te enfades conmigo yo solo soy el mensajero entre ellos dos.

María entiendo su posición, pero debe de comprender también que desde que hydra desbarato nuestra agencia ya no sabemos en quien confiar y todavía hay demasiadas cosas clasificadas, aun para mí.

Agente si le pedí que este a mi lado en esta reconstrucción de SHIELD es porque no confió en nadie más y no hay nadie más apto para el puesto. Pero hay cosa que Nick ni siquiera me dice solo me pasa informes de movimientos o investigación a través de la agente Hill.

Espera ¿Agente? Pensé que ahora trabajabas para Stark.

En realidad solo estoy aquí para vigilarlo, sigo siendo una agente de SHIELD activa a las órdenes de Nick. Solo me mantengo infiltrada para seguir enviándole informes a Fury y armamento para sus misiones todo por encima de Gonzales que quería impedirlo.

¿Así que usted vigila a Tony? Eso es violación de los derechos de privacidad y libertades de los ciudadanos ¿Aun después de desaparecer Fury sigue vigilándonos?

Capitán es nuestro deber como agencia de seguridad cuidar a todos los ciudadanos de esta nación y ustedes los vengadores son nuestra prioridad ya que son valiosos para la agencia.

Claro que sí, porque nosotros limpiamos sus desastres.

No Capitán no se confunda, esto va mucho más allá de lo que sabe o cree saber.

Claro, porque jamás se me informa nada, estoy completamente en blanco como la agente May.

Gracias capitán por su apoyo. Lo vez Phill los secretos nunca llevan a nada, y no somos de mucha ayuda si no conocemos toda la verdad.

Coulson se pone serio y se queda mirando a su concurrencia y se pone a pensar en todo lo que le dijo Fury cuando le entrego el mando de la agencia y al final decidió que lo correcto era seguir con sus órdenes, él no quería decepcionar al hombre que lo salvo de la muerte y del que aprendió tanto.

Está bien, los tres tiene razón pero en este momento debemos ponernos a pensar en el problema que estamos enfrentando. Capitán Rogers este trabajo es solo para usted le pido por favor que no involucremos a los demás miembros de los vengadores.

Tiene mi palabra señor, pero me gustaría que en esta misión se me permita llevar a la señorita Carter y a Peggy como apoyo.

Capitán eso es arriesgado, además tiene a disposición a cualquier agente de mi equipo, que también pueden servirle de ayuda.

Con todo respeto señor la misión para la que usted me va a necesitar, precisa de todos los agentes que tengamos disponibles, y las mujeres que vienen conmigo tiene la formación necesaria para la misión.

Comprendo su preocupación capitán pero para serle sincero su vínculo con la señora Carter es lo que me preocupa porque creo que comprometería la misión.

Director yo soy un soldado entrenado y Peggy también lo es, ambos somos completamente profesionales y capaces de separar nuestro vinculo y el trabajo.

Eso lo sé de sobra capitán, pero hydra los conoce como un libro y no puedo dejar que por un descuido la capturen y la utilicen en su contra.

No se preocupe por ella sabe cómo salir de situaciones peligrosas, es muy inteligente, la agente Romanoff se le parece bastante ¿No sé si entiende?

Clarísimo capitán. Está bien entonces ahora partamos. May ten listo el quinjet, salimos en una hora avíseles a los agentes, y Melinda que Bobby le dé el equipo a las chicas y que también se prepare Skye la vamos a necesitar.

Muy bien señor.

Capitán usted valla con la con la agente May y ayude a la señora Carter a prepararse y póngala al tanto de todo.

Sí. Con permiso.

La agente y el soldado salen de la oficina, cuando ya están lejos Coulson continua su conversación con la mujer de la pantalla.

Coulson ten mucho cuidado este tipo es peligroso y cuida que nada le pase a Rogers aunque sea un súper soldado aún sigue siendo ingenuo y es el vengador mas importante.

No te preocupes volverá en una pieza.

Confió en ti. Adiós Phill.

Hasta luego María.

Al cortar la conversación Coulson se sienta detrás de su escritorio y se queda mirando fijamente a su modelo del corvet rojo, en su rostro se puede notar la preocupación y el temor que siente al tener bajo su mando la seguridad del soldado mas importante de la nación.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

**\- ¿**Como te sientes**?**

Steve esta sentado junto a Peggy en el quinjet, la toma de la mano y le dedica una sonrisa, Peggy puede ver en sus ojos que el esta tan asustado como ella pero igualmente enfrentara al enemigo por todos ellos.

\- ¿Seguro que estas preparado para enfrentarlo nuevamente? quiero decir... todos pensamos que tu habias muerto y tambien el pero... estubo aqui todo el tiempo ¿De verdad Steve? ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

El capitan baja su mirada y se queda un rato en silencio, luedo vuelve a poner su mirada en la de ella y le contesta.

\- Yo jamaz estare preparado para volver a luchar contra este mounstruo, pero si logre paralo hace tiempo creo que podre volver a lograrlo pero esta vez sera la definitiva.

\- Pero Steve ¿No pensaste que el tendra una estrategia? ¿Que estara esperando por ti?

\- Si Pegg, soy consiente de ello y lo tengo claro pero comprendeme, no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya.

\- DIOS! que maldito cabeza dura eres, demonios.

Peggy golpea su pierna con un puñetazo al ver la reaccion de ella Steve le dice

\- Hey calmate, recuerda que a diferencia de la ultima vez hoy te tengo a mi lado y a un grupo de personas mas que entrenadas como apoyo, todo saldra bien, te lo prometo.

Ella lo mira a los ojos y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Solo te pido una cosa, vuelve a mi no puedo pasar otra vida esperando por ti, llorandote, te juro que sera imposible pasar por eso nuevamente.

\- Tranquila no volvera a ocurrir - y la besa tiernamente.

Minutos despuess llegan a su destino. A una reguin entre Austria y Alemania donde antiguamente HYDRA tenia sus bases principales. Al descender Steve y Peggy vuelven a sentirse en la segunda guerra.

\- Muy bien señores este es el plan: Rogers, Agente Carte,Hunter y yi en yn grupo; May, Skye, la Agente 13 y Mack en el segundo, y Morse vas con Fitzz-Simmons y Lincon ¿Entendido?

\- Si pero jefe ¿Porque yo voy con Fitzz-Simmos?

\- Perdoname, pero si no quieres venir con nosotros quedate.

\- Tranquilo Fitzz, Lincon tu puedes manipular la electricidad te necesito para desactivar las perimeras defensas y ellos controlaran las camaras y Bobby solo es su apoyo ¿Comprendido?

\- Si señor.

\- Skye espera un momento.

Ella se detiene detras de el y dice

\- Tranquilo son buenas personas.

\- Si lo se, pero ese Coulson aun no terminade agradarme y a Fitzz no le agrado.

Ella rie - Bueno si, pro Leo es asi, pero es bueno y Coulson es un gran agente que sabe muy bien lo que hace. Ahora vamos no retrasemos al grupo.

Caminan un buen trecho desde el avion hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros del castillo (mas parecido a una fortaleza) donde se esconde red scull.

\- Primer grupo avance.

Con Bobby a la cabeza comienzan a moverse.

\- Lincon vas primero

El muchacho se consentra y acto seguido hace saltar las conecciones electronicas de los paneles de seguridad de la entrada.

\- Bien via libre muchachos ahora les toca a ustedes.

Moorse va adelante, entra en la garita de vigilancia y derriba a cuatro agentes de HYDRA, luego Fitzz se introduce a la red de camaras y las desviapara darle acceso a los demas al edificio.

\- Jefe es su turno, estamos en pocision.

\- Muy bien ¿Cuanto tiempo Fitzz?

\- Heee... no... no lo se, no se cuanto tiempo durara el bloqueo...

\- Dame un numero Fitzz.

\- 10 min... 10 minutos señor, luego el piloto se encendera otra vez y las camaras volveran a transmitir.

\- Muy bien ya escucharon tenemos poco tiempo andando.

Mientras tanto dentro de la base de Red Scull, el tecnico de seguridad comienza a notar que las camaras apuntan al lado opuesto del pasillo y se preocupa.

\- Demonios ¿Que estaran haciendo estos idiotas con las camaras?

El tecnico levanta el comunicador y llama a la central primaria el aparato suena y suena hasta que al cabo de un rato alguien contesta.

\- Aqui central ¿Que decea?

El hombre nota que la voz no es la de su compañero sino de una mujer y le parece extraño ya que ellas trabajan en sistemas de comunicacion.

\- Señorita ¿Donde esta Victor?

\- Su turno termino hace un rato yo solo cubro el puesto hasta que llegue su reemplaso ¿Que necesita?

\- Si si como sea, no quiero saber todo eso lo que me interesa saber realmente es ¿Por que las camaras cambiaron de pocision?

\- Es por el mantenimiento señor, se esta probando el nuevo sistema de seguridad.

\- ¿Como? ¿Quien ha dado esa orden?

\- El señor Schmiddt.

El hombre suspira y contesta.

\- Esta bien señorita gracias, Hill HYDRA.

Luego de acabar la conversacion se reclina en su silla viendo las pantalas.

\- Algo aqui sigue sin estar bien ¿Porque daria esa orden justo hoy?

Cerca de alli el grupo que dirije Melinda continua el avance para penetrar en la fortaleza de la calabera roja. Ingresan en las dos primeras plantas con facilidad hasta donde se encuentra el centro de inteligencia y estrategias.

\- Bueno, Skye y Mack van primero, Sharon y yo iremos detras, les cubriremos las espaldas.

La primera pareja ingresa sin ser advertidos pero una de las camaras toma el avance de la agente 13 y varios soldados que la reconocen hacen sonar las alarmas y ponen sobreaviso a los jefes de escuadron que forman grupos y salen a la caza de los intrusos. Los arrinconan en uno de los pasillos de la planta, entonces cada grupo toma posiciones de un lado y del otro. Skye se pone al frente, levanta las manos y les advierte a sus compañeros que se cubran.

\- Abajo todo esto se pondra en movimiento.

En ese momento la muchacha envia una honda bibratoria que lanza a los soldados de HYDRA a volar,golpean contra las paredes y derriban al grupo de avance que viene detras, pero logran reponerse y contraatacan disparando contra los agentes de SHIELD, Skye logra parar las balas formando un escudo de energia a su alrededor hasta que el tiroteo cesa y entonces son ellos los que atacan Melinda y Mack van primero. Mientras tanto afuera del castillo el grupo de Coulson y Rogers esperan la señal para entrar.

Del otro lado estan Schmiddt y el doctor Streinten cargando las configuraciones a su maquina de destruccion masiva.

\- Vamos doctor ellos llegaran en cualquier momento, quiero destruir esa torre, esa mounstruosidad asi no habra nadie que pueda detenernos.

\- Si... Si señor comprendo... Pero hay un problema.

\- ¿QUE? ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?

\- El panel de control tardara unos minutos en reconocer las coordenadas, ademas el objetivo... esta bastante lejos y el tiempo de carga del dispositivo tardara unos 15 minutos mas, la concentracion de radiacion y plasma del laser debe ser homogenea para que funcione correctamente.

\- Entonces usted quedese y continue - señalando a dos efectivos - y ustedes dos escoltenlo cuando este terminado el proceso y tengan mucho cuidado con la maquina.

El cientifico le alarga un aparato parecido a un control remoto de larga distancia, Schmiddt toma el aparato y va hacia la salida donde sus guardias lo esperan para escoltarlo hacia un hangar donde hay un gran hgellicarrier robado a SHIELD.

Aun fuera de la fortaleza se encuentra Coulson.

\- Coulson aqui ya esta todo bajo custodia, pero Schmiddt se escap hacia el lado este del castillo. La agente Morse esta evacuando a los niños, yo me quedare con Mack, Skye y Carter.

\- Bien gracias. Capitan tenemos que rodear el edificio, Red Scull esta escapandose por el otro lado parece que al final hay puerta trasera aqui.

\- ¿Y mi sobrina? Debemos sacarlos.

\- No te preocupes Peg, Sharon estara bien recuerda que tiene el mismo entrenamiento que tu.

\- Si.

Finalmente Bobby logra sacar a Fitzz-Simmons, pero Jemma recibe una bala en el hombro entre Lincon y Fitzz la sunen al quinjet.

\- Tranquila Jemma yo te cuido.

\- Que lindo eres Fitzz gracias pero al que necesito ahora es a el - Señalando a Lincon.

\- ¿Que, Por que? yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Leo, soy medico poedo sacarle esa bala y lo sabes, pero necesitare tu ayuda.

Mientras Fitzz lo mira celoso y con desconfianza sabe perfectamente que el inhumano tiene razon, solo quiere lo mejor para Jemma.

\- Bobby vete Coulson te necesita mas.

\- Esta bien, cierren el avion y vuelen lejos si es necesario.

\- Pero los demas...

\- Fitzz son ordenes del director.

Dentro del castillo May y el equipo contienen los intentos de avance de HYDRA a la espera de la llegada de Coulson, se abren paso ala por ala hasta llegar al hangar donde se encuentra el Dr Streiten y a una escolta transportando a uno de los hellicarriers (que reconoce como los nuevos modelos rovados a SHIELD en el ataque de hace 8 mesea atras) una maquina laser de tamaño familiar.

\- Coulson nosotros estamos aqui ¿Donde estan?

\- En posicion justo detras de ustedes, ahora son el apoyo.

Melinda se gira y ve entrar al Capitan America lanzando su escudo contra los soldados y saltando sobre sus vehiculos, detras de el como si no hubiera pasado tanto como una total experta la Agente Carter dispara sin fallar a sus enemigos cubriendo al capitan, minutos despues se unen a su equipo el director y Hunter.

\- Veo que esos dos estan mas que sincronizados, las historias son todas ciertas ella le podria ganar a Romanoff sin esfuerzos.

\- ¿Donde esta Morse?

\- Ya llegara Bobby, ella no se perderia una pelea por nada del mundo.

Mientras Steve y Peggy siguen combatiendo el equipo de Coulson comienza a abrirse paso hacia el transporte que pone en marcha los motores.

\- Coulson, el avion se nos va tenemos que subir a el, Red Scull esta dentro.

May sale corriendo hacia uno de los ships pero entonces ven llegar a Bobby con un camion a toda velocidad y se para frente a ellos.

\- ¿Donde demonios te habias metido Morse?

\- Habia demasiada diversion alla afuera como para desperdiciarla.

Melinda la mira con cara de pocos amigos, entonces todo el equipo sube al vehiculo incluidos Carter y Rogers, Bobby hace unas maniobras y conduce a toda velocidad hacia el transporte de aviones que esta a punto de salir de la plataforma cuando la agente Morse sube el camion se eleva por el aire a toda velocidad hasta aterrizar en el hellitransporte.

Un momento despues, con todos los agentes a bordo, se separan en grupos y se disponen a cubrir entradas y salidas, y a asegurar la plataforma para que ningun soldado de HYDRA pueda escapar. Steve y Peggy se dirigen a la cabina de control en busca de Schmiddt.

En el puente Mack y Bobby se topan con ex agentes de SHIELD infiltrados guiados por Grant Ward.

\- Morse, Mack ¿Como esta Coulson?

Mack toma a su compañera de un brazo.

\- Dejalo, no vale la pena es un pobre idiota.

\- No Mack te equivocas, los tontos son ustedes, estan del lado equuibocado ¿Que no han entendido aun? SHIELD caera HYDRA se alzara y controlaremos todo, gobiernos, tactica, ejercitos, el mundo. Seremos mas grandes que cualquier imperio o gobierno sermos poderosos y todos deberan obedecer.

\- ¿Y tu te crees toda esa patraña? ¿Te crees que te daran grandeza y poder? Abre los ojos Grant y date cuenta que ellos e utilizan al igual que lo hizo Talbot.

El rostro de Ward comienza a cambiar, la sonrisa que hace un momento lucia orgulloso se convierte en una mueca de odio dirigida a su antigua compañera por sus palabras sobre su mentor.

\- Cierra la boca perra, tal vez tengas razon y el me halla utilizado pero me enseño todo lo que sabia y me introdujo a un mundo en el que tengo infitas posibilidades y nadie me limita soy grande y poderoso.

\- Estas realmente loco, o eres un idiota.

\- Esta bien maldita, ven y pelea o ¿Hunter tendra que venir a pelear por ti otra vez?

\- No maldito tengo suficiente rencor y dias de entrenamiento acumulado que haran que supliques por tu vida.

Con un tono sarcastico

\- Uff amor... esa es la Bobby que me gusta.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6.**

Mientras tanto en la sala de controles de la nave, la Calavera Roja está dando órdenes a sus tropas de atacar a los agentes de SHIELD pero el Capitán América se adelanta a la acción tomando la iniciativa en el avance hostil contra HYDRA sorprendiendo a Schmidt con un golpe de su escudo, al instante cae sobre el haciendo que caiga de repente sobre las consolas del timón provocando que la nave se incline hacia babor pero ambos se incorporan rápidamente y se trenzan en batalla, los soldados de HYDRA comienzan a disparar sobre Steve mientras lucha con Red Scull, pero ayudado por su escudo logra evadir los disparos.

Coulson es hora de entrar, tengo a Schmidt aquí pero HYDRA no deja de atacar.

Enseguida Capitán.

Así solicitando apoyo yo creía que el gran héroe, el defensor de la libertad podía solo pero ahora veo que no eres más que un niño asustado que necesita a un montón de soldaditos para que lo rescaten.

Steve comienza a sentir furia por aquellas palabras, han calado hondo en su orgullo, claro que no estaba asustado pero esas provocaciones hacían que se enfurezca y le dé un golpe duro en el estómago haciendo que Schmidt caiga de bruces pero continua riendo haciendo que el capitán sienta cada vez más furia.

¿Qué pasa capitán? ¿La verdad duele no es así?

Él se para frente a Red Scull y le dice:

Mira quien lo dice el hombre con el gran ejército. No necesito a nadie que me cuide, pero a veces tener algo de apoyo no viene mal, a diferencia de ti no necesito que nadie pelee mis batallas. No soy un cobarde.

Sigue riendo

¿Cobarde yo? Voy a probarte ahora mismo todo lo cobarde que puedo ser Capitán Rogers-

Schmidt toma su arma y dispara contra Steve que está parado frente al desarmado su escudo se encuentra a un lado pero no logra alcanzarlo, un segundo después ve pasar frente a el a una figura que salta frente a él y lo golpea con fuerza golpeándolo hacia atrás al caer. Mientras se levanta nota que esa figura que lo salvo es nada más que Peggy.

No, no Peg ¿Qué has hecho?

Ella jadea por el impacto de la caída

Salvándote, ese maldito loco no va a hacer que te pierda otra vez.

El acaricia su mejilla mientras la ayuda a levantarse

Espérame aquí mientras término con el de una vez – se levanta para irse pero ella lo detiene tomándolo de un brazo.

¿Esperarte? Recuerda que la última vez que te enfrentaste con el quedaste atrapado en el hielo, hoy tiene un montón de gente apoyándote no quieras hacerlo todo solo eres un héroe lo sabemos pero esta vez permítete hacerlo en equipo como con los vengadores.

Tienes razón vamos por ese maldito con complejo de Dios.

De pie frente a frente como hace tanto tiempo como hace tantas décadas se encuentran nuevamente los defensores de la libertad, contra todo el mal en persona. Están a punto de enfrentarse a la que podría ser su última batalla en la que solo una de las partes quedara en pie. Sus miradas se cruzan a sabiendas de lo que ocurrirá y con la certeza de cuál será el resultado.

Steve y Peggy están listos para lo que enfrentaran, del otro lado Schmidt les apunta con su arma y dispara pero Steve los cubre a ambos con su escudo por detrás Peggy dispara pero no logra darle, el corre hacia una de las salidas y el capitán y Carter van tras él y lo ven entrar en un cuarto donde hay una maquina enorme a la que Schmidt está preparando para disparar entonces Steve lanza su escudo y lo aleja de aparato.

Peg anula los comandos de esa cosa.

Aléjate de ahí maldita, ya es muy tarde – de su bolsillo saca el dispositivo remoto y acciona el botón que comienza la cuenta regresiva.

No, Steve no puedo creo que si toco algo que no sea correcto la cuenta se acelerara.

No maldito – toma a red Scull del cuello y lo levanta golpeándolo contra una consola y le da un puñetazo en el rostro pero no logra quitarle la sonrisa del rostro – Coulson tenemos un problema aquí te necesito.

¿Qué clase de problema capitán? Porque créame que aquí también estamos bastante atareados.

He….. bueno…. Tecnológico aquí no tengo a Stark o a Nat así que ¿Podría enviarme ayuda?

Enseguida Capitán. Skye ve donde se encuentran Rogers y Carter necesitan de tus… habilidades.

¿Cuáles señor?

¿Recuerdas como hackear un satélite

Claro que sí señor, es como andar en bicicleta.

No quiero presionarte pero date prisa.

Skye sale corriendo por el pasillo lanzando contra las paredes a todos los agentes hostiles con los que se cruza a otros los golpea duro o solo les dispara abriéndose camino. En cuestión de minutos llega al cuarto donde se encuentra la máquina de Schmidt al entrar ve a Steve lanzar su escudo de un lado al otro de la habitación derribando y disparando a los soldados de HYDRA pero se sorprende más al ver que la Señorita Carter lucha a su lado de la misma manera golpea soldados, entonces ella se une a la acción pero utiliza sus habilidades haciendo que varios de los hostiles de su alrededor salgan despedidos, pero la onda vibratoria es tan intensa que llega hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Peggy y Steve, el utiliza su escudo para cubrirse y a su compañera la fuerza de la honda los arrastra unos metros pero el peso del cuerpo los detiene, esta acción de Skye los deja en ventaja así que la aprovecha lanzándose sobre una consola da un giro y golpea a su operador luego les dispara a otros dos soldados y corre hasta la máquina de Red Scull, Peggy la ve y enseguida corre a cubrirla.

Steve ¿Crees que podrás solo con esto?

¿Qué por qué lo preguntas?

Mira hacia allá – señalándole con la cabeza hacia donde se encuentra la joven agente.

Ho, claro ve con ella.

Peggy corre hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la joven morena y se para tras ella resguardando su espalda mientras Skye teclea frenéticamente Peggy dispara a los soldados enemigos.

Gracias Señorita Carter.

No te preocupes por mí, tu continua con lo que estás haciendo así salimos pronto de aquí.

Mientras Skye intenta anular los comandos de la máquina, Steve pelea con Red Scull.

¿No te rendirás verdad? Ya no pueden hacer nada.

¿Qué paso Schmidt acaso tienes miedo?

Claro que no les temo, solo es que sus esfuerzos son estúpidos usted y su equipo no lograran detener lo que ya estaba en marcha.

Schmidt toma el interruptor y apretar el botón pero nada sucede.

Bien hecho Skye – Steve toma su escudo y lo golpea tan fuerte como puede y la Calavera cae inconsciente - ahora podemos irnos.

En realidad… solo tenemos un par de minutos, no pude desactivar los comandos su hardware está bien protegido solo pude retrasarla pero creo que los códigos que ingrese desestabilizaron su programación y estallara en cualquier momento.

Entonces salgamos de aquí – Skye y Peggy salen corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a reunirse con el equipo.

Chicas ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Si Phill gracias, pero debemos irnos de aquí ahora.

¿Y Rogers?

Venia tras… no maldición Steve otra vez no – Peggy corre nuevamente al lugar de donde vino pero Steve ya no estaba allí - Demonios Steve ¿Dónde estás?

Al momento en el que se dispone a salir de ahí escucha un pitido que la hace girarse para ver de donde proviene pero ya es demasiado tarde y la maquina laser estalla arrastrándola en la explosión.

Por el lado opuesto del corredor de donde provenían las chicas aparece Rogers que trae arrastrando a Schmidt que se encuentra inconsciente y esposado, el Capitán divisa al grupo y busca entre ellos el rostro de Peggy pero no la ve.

Coulson ¿Qué paso esa explosión fue la máquina de Schmidt? ¿Dónde está Peggy?

Capitán ella fue a buscarlo.

No Peg.

Steve vuelve al lugar donde estaba la máquina de HYDRA pero lo que encuentra es un gran hueco y escombros de la nave pero ninguna señal de ella por ninguna parte. Lleno de frustración se quita el casco y camina hasta el borde del precipicio creado por la explosión, mirando al vacío grita con todas sus fuerzas

Pegyyyyyyyyyyyy – cae de rodillas y de sus ojos brotan las lágrimas.

De pronto se sorprende al mirar hacia abajo y nota que algo cuelga y se balancea intentando subir.

Aquí Steve ayúdame está muy alto.

El comienza a reír no lo puede creer esa explosión tendría que haberla matado pero allí estaba y daba gracias a Dios o a quien sea por ese milagro.

De verdad soldado ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Claro espera un momento.

Si seguro como si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir. Date prisa.

El ríe y va a buscar algo con que subirla toma un cable y lo estira de su base luego ata un extremo a su cintura y el otro al escudo luego se lo lanza.

Súbete en el y agárrate fuerte.

Ella toma el cable y se para en el escudo, Steve comienza a subirla cuando llega al borde el la toma de un brazo levantándola y la atrae hacia el abrazándola con fuerza.

No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás, me asustaste mucho, pende que te había perdido.

Aun no, todavía tengo mucho porque luchar soldado. Aunque creo que estamos a mano ¿Verdad?

Creo que sí.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7.

Steve y Peggy sale de allí y ambos se reúnen con el equipo de Coulson que se encuentra custodiando al líder de HYDRA, después todos salen a la plataforma de despegue del hellycarrier donde los espera el Quinjet de SHIELD.

\- Fitzz abre la rampa.

El joven agente cumpliendo las órdenes de su director baja la plataforma donde Lincon los espera de pie.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Hunter le responde mientras entra.

\- Cierra la boca chico, ni tienes idea de lo que pasamos allí abajo.

\- Ok si tú lo dices ¿Dónde está May? ¿Quién piloteara esta cosa hasta la base? Yo apenas pude.

\- No te preocupes yo los llevare de regreso a casa.

\- Bobby – Fitzz deja la cabina – gracias a dios que estas aquí ¿Y May?

\- No se preocupe por ella agente - le dice Coulson mientras ayuda al capitán a asegurar a Schmidt – ella traerá un nuevo vehículo a casa – se acerca a Jemma que esta recostada a un lado - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Aun me cuesta respirar pero ambos han hecho un buen trabajo, viviré.

\- Me alegro por ti Simmos, cuando lleguemos a la base estarás mejor, lo prometo.

\- Lo se señor, gracias.

Sentada al lado de su tía, Sharon mira a Steve con rencor, Peggy lo nota de inmediato.

\- Querida ¿Qué sucede?

\- Casi mueres por salvarlo ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- En el bien de todos. Sharon él no es solo un hombre cualquiera, un soldado común o solo un hombre al que amo, es un héroe un vengador y lo necesitamos TODOS NOSOTROS.

\- ¿Y si no salías de allí y si la explosión te hubiera matado? ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diría a Rosi ? ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que su madre murió tratando de salvar al héroe de América?

Su tía la mira con tristeza porque sabe que ella tiene razón, en realidad no estaba pensando en Rosi en ese momento sino en la misión y en Steve, volvió a ser egoísta como cuando estaba en la SSR, allí jamás midió las consecuencias de lo que hacía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Se había dejado llevar por la adrenalina no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba todo aquello hasta que estuvo otra vez en el campo, ella había nacido para eso ya se lo había dicho Michael cuando era joven y su hermano jamás se equivocaba.

\- Tienes razón perdóname realmente no estaba pensando solo actué en consecuencia, así soy yo y eso me trajo muchos problemas en el pasado.

\- Peggy la próxima vez solo avísame si planeas hacer algo de estúpido y podría ayudarte.

\- Si querida, lo prometo.

Steve está sentado frente a ellas oyendo toda su conversación se siente conmovido por lo que presencia, eso es exactamente lo que siempre quiso una familia y no puede evitar ver a Peggy como aquella mujer que conoció en el ´44 cuando era un recluta. Pero la realidad era muy diferente ella ya tenía una familia por la que preocuparse ¿Dónde entraba el en ese mundo? ¿Qué derecho tenia de apartarla de eso? No él no podía hacerlo la amaba demasiado y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo y que lo seguiría donde fuera, pero no quería eso para ella hacia un momento casi la perdía por su culpa por aventurarse a rescatarlo.

\- Steve – Peggy lo sacude ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¿Cómo? Perdóname estaba pensando ¿Qué me decías?

\- Te estaba preguntando si nos quedaríamos hoy en la base o nos iríamos a tu casa.

\- A NUESTRA CASA, primero iremos a la base resolvemos el problema y adiós SHIELD.

\- ¿Adiós SHIELD? ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Peg lo lamento olvide que tú eres parte de todo eso, que tu vida entera la dedicaste a formar la agencia y sé que no te negarías a volver si te lo pidieran pero piénsalo cariño hace un par de horas casi mueres y ahora tiene mucho más que perder tienes una familia ¿Qué crees que harían Rosi y Sophi sin ti?

\- Steve te diré la verdad si, esta misión me lleno de vida y me recordó mis años como espía en la agencia pero no estaba esperando en regresar, admito que si se me paso por la cabeza pero solo lo haría si fuera necesario pero solo como un agente externo una consultora, como activo entendí que es demasiado peligroso. Mis prioridades son otras ahora Steve y quiero disfrutar de mi familia ahora que tengo más tiempo para hacerlo.

Un par de horas más tarde están de regreso en la base y desembarcan con los prisioneros y el Hellycarrier. Afuera de la instalación los espera el General Glen Talbot con sus tropas y transportes para llevarse a los integrantes de HYDRA y a su líder pero el Capitán América tenía otro plan en mente para él, Coulson le había comentado acerca de una cárcel de máxima seguridad para criminales especialmente peligrosos que era clasificada hasta para el Consejo Mundial de Seguridad entonces él y Coulson abordan nuevamente el quinjet y se llevan a Schmidt con ellos. Después de dejarlo en su celda y asegurarse de que jamás saldría regresaron.

Al llegar, Steve vio a Peggy junto a los demás agentes, se la veía tan a gusto que al final pudo notar que era allí donde ella pertenecía.

\- Hay chicos ¿De que hablaban?

\- Capitán siéntese a oír, la señora Carter nos contaba sobre los inicios de la agencia y sus aventuras junto al señor Stark.

\- ¿Con Tony?

\- No tonto con Howard.

\- Ah si él.

\- ¿Qué pasa Capitán Rogers es que tuvo problemas con el padre de Tony Stark?

\- No es eso exactamente, es que Steve no estaba de acuerdo con el estilo de vida de Howard aunque admito que yo tampoco sobre algunos aspectos de su vida pero él fue un gran amigo y un excelente compañero.

Detrás de Rogers llega el Director Coulson que se une al grupo.

\- Debo admitir que también me volvía loco Tony Stark y no comprendo cómo lo soportan usted y la agente Hill.

\- Vamos Phill no puede ser tan malo el tipo es un genio.

\- Puede ser muy inteligente y tener un peculiar sentido del humor pero su soberbia es desesperante – girándose hacia Sharon señorita Carter ¿Podría acompañarme por favor?

\- Sí señor.

Todos los ven marcharse y Steve le pide a Peggy hablar en privado así que salen de la habitación.

\- Peg ¿Quieres volver a casa?

\- No aún tenemos que hacer los reportes de misión y ayudar…

El la toma de los hombros y la mira fijo a los ojos.

\- Peggy, si de verdad tu intención es regresar a ser parte de la agencia, dímelo yo no voy a juzgarte, si eso es lo que te hace feliz y estas realmente segura de que es lo que quieres yo te apoyo.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Claro que si yo sé que esta agencia fue tu vida que estuviste dedicada a ella por completo y…

\- Tú lo dijiste… Fue mi vida, y si me encanta mi trabajo pero ya te lo dije antes quiero tener una vida lejos de todo esto pero te lo repito yo regresaría solo si es absolutamente necesario.

En ese momento se asoma el director.

\- Rogers, Carter ¿Podrían venir por favor?

Ellos se miran y entran en la oficina del director, en ella aún se encuentran Sharon frente a ellos en la pantalla se encuentra María Hill en conferencia con ellos.

\- Hola otra vez Capitán, Señora Carter es un placer conocerla.

\- Igualmente señorita Hill.

\- Tengo una propuesta para ambos, si les interesa.

\- Te escucho María.

\- Al director y a mí nos gustaría que ustedes regresen a ser parte de la agencia como agentes activos, debido al informe que me dio el director por su desempeño en la captura del líder de la organización enemiga y la recuperación de un vehículo robado fue impresionante, pero al estar en el foco de la explosión fue un poco imprudente de su parte.

Peggy baja la cabeza y sonríe.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso es lo que mi jefe decía, pero no importa.

\- Yo acepto la oferta ¿Qué dice tía? ¿Te unes?

\- No creo que sea un buen momento aun para regresar no me siento del todo segura como para integrarme necesitare nuevo entrenamiento y actualizarme sobre sus recursos, el manejo y las nuevas tecnologías.

\- En ese caso podríamos poner a Sharon como su agente supervisor para ayudarlo en lo que necesite.

\- Por mi parte no será ningún problema Tía Peggy solo debes seguir mis reglas ¿Podrás con eso?

\- Podría intentarlo.

\- Y usted Capitán ¿Se opondría a que la señora Carter se una a nuestras filas? ya que está bajo su cuidado y protección.

\- Créame ella no necesita que la protejan pero no me opongo para nada yo la apoyare si es su decisión.

\- En ese caso director estas son sus nuevas reclutas.

\- Bienvenidas nuevamente señoritas.

\- Gracias señor pero antes de reintegrarme al equipo hay algo que debo hacer con urgencia, es realmente importante.

\- Señora Carter…

\- Peggy, soy solo Peggy.

\- Agente Carter, Peggy, tómese su tiempo prepárese y regrese cuando esté lista, en cuanto a usted agente 13 si quiere comenzar ahora sería lo mejor como vera carecemos de personal.

\- Claro director.

\- Peggy debemos irnos tienes que ir con Tony recuerda que dijo que debías recibir tu tratamiento.

\- Si tienes razón es la última sesión. Director nos veremos en tres semanas ¿le parece?

\- Tómese su tiempo y ponga sus asuntos en orden este trabajo exige su total dedicación.

Coulson se levanta y sale de la oficina los demás hacen lo mismo y el grupo se dirige hacia la sala donde se encuentra el grupo de agentes.

\- Atención todos quiero informarles que desde hoy las señoritas Carter regresaran a formar parte de las filas de SHIELD, la agente 13 – Sharon levanta la mano – será la AS de Peggy, si sé que es un poco extraño pero es una decisión tomada espero que las reciban con agrado y compañerismo. Agente Morse ¿Podría llevar a Rogers y a Carter a la torre Stark en el quinjet? Luego regrese a la base.

\- Si señor ¿Ellos también regresaran?

\- No agente, primero tenemos asuntos que resolver.

Bobby se levanta, Steve y Peggy se despiden del grupo, ella se acerca a Skye y le dice.

\- Hiciste un excelente trabajo continuo así.

\- Gracias señorita Carter.

\- Por favor solo dime Peggy.

La abraza y camina por el pasillo junto con Steve y Morse de allí van al quinjet que los los lleva a la torre Stark donde son recibidos por María Hill que les pide no mencionarle a Tony que Coulson está vivo, su participación en la captura de Cráneo Rojo y su nueva afiliación a SHIELD. Ambos aceptan las condiciones e ingresan al edificio para encontrarse con Tony en el laboratorio, el cual se encuentra allí haciendo los preparativos para la última sesión del tratamiento de Peggy.

\- Hola hermosa ¿Que te trae hoy por aquí?

\- Hola Tony siempre tan elocuente igual que Howard

\- Auch eso fue un golpe bajo heriste mi ego linda.

\- Tu ego es demasiado grande como para herirlo, se te pasara.

Él sonríe, tiene razón aunque él no quiera aceptarlo es igual a su padre a ella no puede mentirle. Cerca de ella él es un hombre vulnerable y transparente, era la única mujer (además de Pepper) con la que podía ser autentico.

\- Bueno Peg ¿Qué dices si vienes conmigo y terminamos esto de una vez?

\- ¿Qué pasa niño es que ya no quieres verme más?

\- Oye no me llames así.

\- Dejare de llamarte así cuando aprendas a comportarte como un adulto.

\- Contigo es imposible ¿Cap. como lo haces?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Vivir así, con ella controlándolo todo.

\- Lo mismo le pregunto a Pepper.

Tony se gira para mirar a su pareja ella levanta las manos en señal de desentenderse de la conversación.

\- Mejor así linda.

\- Basta ya Anthony.

\- Si tienes razón a lo que veníamos, pasa – deteniendo a Steve – discúlpame amigo pero solo ella, no sé cómo te afectaría una nueva dosis de radiación, podría tener un efecto reverso del que te dio tu fuerza o podría empeorarlo y salirse de control como a Banner. Pepper ¿Podrías cuidar al abuelo un rato hasta que esta lida chica y yo terminemos aquí por favor?

\- Stark cierra la boca o no llegaras a ponerte el traje.

\- Tranquilo Steve es una broma – mirando a su novia – nena dile que es una broma.

\- Eso te ganas por molestarlo.

\- Ahora tú también me regañas.

\- Ya déjate de payasadas Stark y has lo que tengas que hacer por favor ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Está bien está bien, ven Peggy – señalando hacia el interior de su laboratorio – por aquí, adiós nos vemos en un rato capitaleta – cierra la puerta detrás de ellos rápidamente.

\- De verdad no sé cómo lo aguantas Potts.

\- Si a veces tengo ganas de patearlo, pero alguien tiene que ser el adulto aquí.

Dentro del laboratorio Tony prepara a Pepper para la última etapa del tratamiento. De una caja saca una ampolleta del mismo suero que estuvo utilizando anteriormente, mientras Peggy esta recostada en una camilla espera que la última etapa funcione con éxito y regrese todo atrás, no es que tenga terror de envejecer nuevamente, sino a perder la posibilidad de disfrutar una vida nuevamente y a hacerlo con el hombre que ha amado por tantos años el que puso su mundo de cabeza y la convirtió en mejor persona a pesar de haber sido siempre fuerte y que sus ideales y la experiencia vivida junto a él le dieron una perspectiva diferente de la vida. Solo que ahora todo era diferente el mundo, la sociedad, su propia vida habían cambiado por completo. Su mente era un caos e intentaba controlarlo no solo por ella misma sino también para que todos a su alrededor no lo notasen y que su propia mente se acostumbre a todo aquello, en el final de su vida le llego esta nueva oportunidad se obligó a tomarla y a disfrutar de aquello. Ahora se encontraba en aquella camilla preparándose para recibir lo que sería su segunda oportunidad, allí estaba también Tony parado junto a ella jeringa en mano viéndola sonriente.

\- Bueno Peg esta es la última ¿Lista?

\- Claro que si querido más que lista, adelante.

Tony se acerca a ella y le inyecta la dosis final de su tratamiento, luego enciende la máquina de rayos vita que utiliza como catalizador y comienza a correr el diagnóstico de la reacción de su organismo conectando todo a la computadora central de jarvis para que registre todo el proceso.

\- Corre diagnostico jarvis.

\- Sí señor, el organismo de la señora Carter está aceptando positiva y correctamente el suero y responde correctamente con la radiación vitta señor Stark.

\- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo terminara el proceso?

\- 5 minutos más señor.

\- Ya escuchaste Peg en 5 minutos serás desde este momento 50 años más joven y estarás lista para patear traseros y quien te dice y obtengas algunas de las habilidades como las del vejestorio de allá afuera. Además podrás seguir recordando todos los buenos momentos de tu vida.

\- No creo que sea para tanto pero me conformo con no olvidar nada.

\- Claro sobre todo a tus niñas que tanto adoras.

\- Y a ti Tony, eres una parte importante de mi vida también. Cariño te conozco desde pequeño y estoy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido.

\- Gracias. Ho hay algo que debes saber yo… recibí una visita hace un par de días.

\- ¿Qué de quién?

\- Rosi estuvo aquí y me grito por un periodo de… bueno no importa cuánto pero fue bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? Por dios, bueno cuando fui a verla con Steve hace unos días me grito a mí también y si le conté el porqué de mi cambio pero no pensé que vendría a increparte a ti ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Además de que yo no tenía ningún derecho de usarte como conejillo de indias para mis experimentos, que soy un egoísta idiota, que debería habérselo consultado primero. Me abofeteo tan fuerte que mi mejilla estuvo entumecida un buen rato, debo admitirlo esa chica tiene tu toque, es más parecida a ti de lo que crees.

\- Lo sé, por eso es que se llevaba mejor con su padre que conmigo, él siempre supo cómo controlar su carácter – ella sonríe al recordar a su difunto esposo – en ocasiones le dimos varios dolores de cabeza pero eso no justifica que se halla comportado como una grosera contigo, yo le dije que fue decisión mía y que debía respetarla, lo siento mucho Tony ella necesita tiempo para procesarlo para comprender porque lo he hecho y que jamás voy a dejarlas a ninguna de las dos y que las sigo amando como siempre.

\- Ella lo sabe Peggy, pero como dices solo necesita procesarlo, lo único que espero es que no regrese a golpearme.

Ella se ríe fuerte y él también lo hace.

\- Señor no quisiera interrumpir, pero el proceso ha terminado procedo a desconectar los paneles vitta.

\- Muy bien jarvis gracias. Bueno señorita creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado ya puedes irte con el niño bonito que te espera.

\- Tony debes dejar de provocarlo de esa manera, él es paciente contigo pero logras sacarlo de control.

\- Es el efecto que causo en algunos pero es parte de mi encanto, no puedo evitar se genial.

\- Por favor, cuando hablas así me recuerdas a Howard el siempre sabia como molestarme varias veces estuve a punto de golpearlo pero no lo hice porque a pesar de sus ideas locas él era un genio, desquiciado , pero siempre estuvo ahí como un amigo. Anthony no te digo esto porque este comparándote con el solo quiero demostrarte que todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes es gracias al que todo lo que hiso fue por ti y tu mama, siempre quiso que todo esto quedara en tus manos y tu pudieras continuarlo porque a pesar de lo que tu pienses de él, conocía a la perfección tus habilidades.

\- Sí, claro gracias.

Ella se levanta y lo besa en la mejilla, el sale para que Peggy se pueda vestir. Luego ella sale detrás de él y ve a Tony abrazado a Pepper y ve a Steve parado frente a la ventana con la vista perdida hacia la ciudad ella se acerca por detrás y lo abraza, él pone sus manos alrededor de las de ella mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos .

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa? ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando?

\- Brokrling, solo estaba recordando mi niñez con Buck, cuando no tenía nada cuando no tenía a nadie por lo menos lo tenía a él. Sabes en esas calles incontables veces e me salvo de golpizas que yo recibía con gusto a veces yo provocaba las peleas otras solo me golpeaban, pero él siempre me defendía – él se gira y la abraza de la cintura – pero dejémoslo así, vámonos a casa ha sido un día largo y estoy exhausto.

Peggy sonríe y le da un beso tierno, lo toma de la mano y lo conduce hasta el ascensor donde Pepper y Tony los esperan para despedirse.

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, pero prometo regresar pronto.

\- A ti te espero encantado me sentiría muy herido si no regresaras a verme – se acerca a abrazarla y le susurra – espero que las cosas entre tú y Rosi se arreglen y que ella pueda perdonarme.

\- Gracias Anthony, oh y cuídala bien – señalando a la rubia parada al lado de Steve – tienes a una mujer estupenda aquí.

\- Claro que sí pero debo admitir que ella es quien cuida de mí.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Tu… nos vemos hermano – le estrecha la mano.

\- Adiós Tony.

Al salir del edificio de Stark y es cuando Steve cae en la cuenta de que su moto está en el estacionamiento de su edificio, habían llegado hasta allí en el quinjet de SHIELD. Entonces ve llegar a un valet con la motocicleta entregándole las llaves.

\- Gracias Happy pero ¿Quién lo trajo?

\- Un muchacho que dijo ser amigo de los vengadores y siendo de ese modo no hice preguntas aunque luego me mostro una credencial de SHIELD y un mensaje de la Señorita Hill.

\- Entiendo, bueno adiós Happy.

\- Adiós cap… señor Rogers, Señorita.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8.**

Ambos sonríen y suben al vehículo para salir rumbo al departamento de Steve. Durante el viaje Peggy no habla solo se pone a reflexionar en las palabras de Tony sobre su hija y piensa en que antes de ponerse a recibir el nuevo entrenamiento lo que debe hacer es arreglar las cosas con su hija, no quiere dejar pasar más tiempo pero no sabe cómo abordarla no quiere que ella se decepcione aún más o peor aún que al saber de sus intenciones ella llegue a odiarla, de igual modo cualquiera de las dos opciones eran igual de malas.

Por su parte Steve barajaba la idea de pedirle matrimonio pero sabe que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo, ella primero tiene que arreglar su situación familiar a lo que él está dispuesto a ayudarla aunque eso implique que él deba dejarla ir, en el peor de los casos, pero eso no sucedería con ellos ambos eran un equipo y el está a disposición suya cualquiera fuera su decisión.

Al llegar Steve abre la puerta.

Bienvenida a casa.

Ella no se atreve a entrar ahora ve a ese sitio al que llego hace un par de días como una invitada, desde ahora sería su hogar uno que desde ese momento formaría con Steve.

Peggy ¿Qué sucede? – el comienza a preocuparse al verla estática en el umbral de su puerta.

Es solo que pensar que desde ahora esta será mi casa, es un poco extraño… nuevo y se hace demasiado real.

Él se cruza de brazos, en su cara se puede ver la decepción, no era exactamente lo que esperaba oír.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? Si prefieres vivir con tu hija o tu sola lo entiendo de verdad, he pasado por este tiempo de adaptación y encontrarme con el mundo tan cambiado fue como un golpe duro, y me costó acostumbrarme aun me cuesta, pero a diferencia de ti – pone los manos en sus hombros - yo no tuve a nadie que me ayude que me guie y que haya pasado por todos los cambios de la época. Pero tú me tienes a mí.

El uno al otro mi amor.

Él sonríe mientras la mira entrar ahora más decidida a su departamento, el de ambos desde ahora. Steve deja el bolso que trajo de la base en la habitación mientras Peggy entra en la ducha y deja que el agua caliente caiga sobre su piel, deja que la recorra para que por ese instante sus problemas y preocupaciones se vallan hacia otra parte. Mientras tanto en la cocina Steve prepara la cena un rato después desde el pasillo de la habitación oye unos pasos cortos y ligeros al dirigir la vista a ellos ve venir a Peggy y comienza a reír con lo que ve.

¿De qué te ríes?

Bueno creo que necesitas ropa nueva.

¿Tú crees?

Bueno si, no puedes vestirte por siempre con mi ropa si quieres mañana podríamos ir a comprar algo nuevo o podríamos pedirle a Sharon, creo que tiene la misma talla que tú.

No déjalo así, mañana le pediré que me acompañe.

Ok como prefieras.

Oye huele bien ¿Qué estas cocinando?

Ah esto va a gustarte.

¿a si?

Claro que sí, es una de las recetas de mi madre, un guisado irlandés que solía prepararme cuando regresaba de la escuela casi siempre golpeado y arrastrado por Bock, pero la cosa no era que solo el guisado era exquisito sino que en él podía sentir el amor que ella puso en él.

Vaya, eso es….

Si lo sé, por eso creí que por este… como decirlo nuestra nueva situación, pensé que algo como esto nos ahorraría unos problemas, quiero decir te harían sentir más como un clima de hogar.

Bueno no creo que solucione todos nuestros problemas, pero si el más urgente.

¿ah sí? ¿Cuál de todos ellos?

Claro, que tengo hambre, estoy tan hambrienta que creo que voy a desmayarme. No sé si es por causa de estos días con actividad o por la dosis del tratamiento. Dime ¿A ti no te paso?

Bueno, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero creo que tu apetito se debe a que hace ya varias horas que llevas sin comer nada.

Bueno es que cuando trabajo me olvido hasta de que mi cuerpo debe de alimentarse.

Ya lo veo, pero ahora no estamos trabajando y no estamos en tiempo de guerra, por lo menos no por ahora, así que ven - Steve corre la silla y la invita a sentarse - siéntate y disfruta.

Él pone la mesa mientras ella espera a que sirva la cena para los dos, antes de sentarse Steve abre una botella de vino y sirve dos copas le alarga una a Peggy mientras bebe de la suya. Peggy toma la copa de la mano de Steve y acerca sus labios al cristal y por encima de él le dirige una mirada lasciva y sugerente haciendo que él le guiñe un ojo.

Esto esta delicioso, mis felicitaciones al chef.

Gracias.

A ti no, a tu mama.

Oh, a ella le habrías encantado, bueno tal vez te hubiera reprochado un poco tu forma de vida y tu trabajo, pero diría – se toma la barbilla y se queda pensativo.

¿Qué cosa? Ya lo sé qué tendría que quedarme en casa a esperar a que mi esposo regresara de la guerra, lo mismo dijo mi madre cuando supo que trabajaría en la SOE.

Pues te equivocas, ella hubiera dicho que tú eres una mujer muy valiente y que admira mucho el hecho de que te hayas enfrentado a tantos peligros y aun así continúes con lo que haces.

Una mujer muy encantadora, inteligente y sabia Sara Rogers.

Ella era fantástica. Te juro que el día que ella murió si no hubiese sido por la familia Burns yo me habría hundido hasta el fondo, estaba solo huérfano mi padre murió cuando tenía 10 y después a los 20 perdí a mi mama, eso fue devastador para mí no tenía a nadie pero siempre lo tuve a bucky . incluso él quiso presentarme a una chica pero no resulto, te dije que estaba buscando a la chica perfecta hasta que la encontré.

Claro debí ser yo quien te enamorara.

A decir verdad hubo alguien antes de ti.

Bueno todos tenemos un pasado, yo también estuve con alguien antes de ti.

¿Quién era él?

¿Quién era ella?

Yo pregunte primero.

Tuche. Su nombre era Fred Wells también era soldado – Steve va a decir algo pero ella lo mira fijo y cierra la boca – pero uno de escritorio trabajaba en operaciones especiales y control de misiones, el interceptaba códigos y me los traía para que yo los decodificara así fue como nos conocimos y estuvimos a punto de casarnos, hasta que acepte el empleo en la SOE.

En la mira sorprendido

¿y bien?

¿que?

Ahora te toca a ti, cuéntame.

Bueno lo mio fue mas bien platónico, ella se llamaba Silvia Jones era la niñera de mi vecina todos los días la esperaba para verla pero solo la saludaba hablábamos mucho hasta que un dia deje mi timides de lado y la invite a salir, pero no salio como yo esperaba. Esa es toda mi vida amorosa, lo se es patético – el cominza a reir, después la mira a los ojos – hasta que te conoci.

¿Qué sucede?

Bese a Natasha o mas bien ella me beso, pero no fue mas alla de eso.

A Peggy se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y lo ve con ternura, dios este hombre es un cachorro, pero es mi cachorro.

Hey, no tienes porque sentirte mal tienes todo el derecho del mundo a rehacer tu vida, yo lo hice y creo que Romanoff es una mujer bella.

¿Qué sabes de ella? Porque se que ella no sabe quien eres.

Bueno fuy yo quien la aprobó como agente, Nick la recomendó y yo conoci a alguien que fue entrenada y paso por lo mismo que ella asi que aunque lo considere arriesgado decidi tomar el riesgo y decidi que la reclutaran, y a decir de verdad mi decisión no fue del todo desacertada ya vez es una vengadora.

Ella es dura hay que reconocerlo, y en ocaciones no sabes si miente o dice la verdad, pero es linda. Pero ya dejemos esto y ven.

El extiende su mano y ella se deja conducir por Steve hasta la habitación, en el camino mientras se devoran con ancias entre besos y caricias antes de llegar Steve la toma en brazos haciendo que ella enrede sus piernas en su cintura y el la presiona contra la pared.

No hagas eso, tu cuerpo es pesado.

Perdón aun n lo controlo, al menos no cuando tu estas cerca.

El vuelve a besarla pero esta vez la acuesta suavemente en la cama mientras se acomoda sobre ella y comienza a recorrerla con sus manos hasta detenerse en sus senos mientras toma uno con las manos y se los lleva a la boca y comienza a lamer sus pezones con cuidado mientras con su otra mano pasa su dedo pulgar en el surco que se forma entre ellos y va bajando hasta detenerse en su ombligo y un poco mas abajo, ella hace ridos por el placer que las caricias de Steve le producen a su cuerpo llegan y alteran cada uno de sus sentidos y al sentir los dedos de el acariciando el interior de su centro húmedo ya no lo soporta.

Steve te quiero dentro de mi ahora.

El ya tiene el miembro duro por las caricias que Peggy le hace a su pene, hace caso a su pedido y se entierra en ella despacio y comienza a moverse dentro y fuera de ella haciendo que su cuerpo comiense a sentirse en llamas, ella se aferra con mas fuerza a la espalda de Steve y el se exita cada vez mas y el se exita cada vez mas entonces el se apoya en las palmas de sus manos y cominza a presionar cada vez mas rápido, Peggy aferra sus fuernas cada vez mas a la cintura de Steve y con fuerza lo tumba sobre su espalda quedando encima de el y comienza a moverse subiendo y bajando sus caderas con las anos de Steve en ellas siguiendo su ritmo. Es cuando ella siente que el aprieta su tracero casi enterrando sus dedos en su carne.

Despacio o me quedaran marcas.

Es que ya voy a acabar – ella aprisiona sus labios con fuerza.

Espera solo un momento mas.

Peggy cominsa a moverse con mas rapidez arriba y abajo acariciando con su centro el miembro duro de Steve hasta que sinte la explosión en su interior y con ella la semilla calinte de el que se derrama dentro suyo, y tiempla en brazos de Steve que la abrasa jadeando de placer junto con ella su respiración comienza a normalizarse y ambos se miran llenos de placer en sus ojos hasta que ella se quita de encima de el y se tumba a su lado exausta , el la abrasa y ella besa su torso sudoroso que sube y baja mientras se normalisa su respiración.

Eso fue… Dios santo.

Gracias, pero el hacer el amor contigo se pone cada vez mejor. Debo decirte la verdad, pero desde el ´45 que no tengo sexo con nadie.

Estas bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿ Ninguna chica desde tu… descongelamiento? ¿Nadie?

No, no la verdad no conoci a nadie con quien hacer el amor, además no soy Tony Stark.

Ella rompe en una carcajada.

Lo se perdón, pero que bueno que me esperaste ya veo que fue lo que me perdi en 70 años, aunque con Daniel el sexo era realmente bueno

Oye hieres mis sentimientos.

No te preocupes no estoy comparándolos, no puedo hacerlo

¿Por que?

Porque el, Daniel fue mi esposo, y tu eres mi… pareja actual además tu y yo ya habíamos tenido algo antes pero fue solo una vez.

Hasta hace tres días y bueno… hoy.

De los que habrá muchos mas y podremos disfrutar mas momentos como este.

Claro que si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9.**

La mañana siguiente Steve se despertó muy temprano, no como siempre, pensó en levantarse y salir a correr como de costumbre pero la verdad era que después de la noche que había pasado estaba tan exhausto, solo quería pasar ese día descansando y dedicárselo a ella. Su plan era sorprenderla así que si se levantó pero lo hiso con cuidado de no despertarla busco su ropa que estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación mientras levanta las prendas a su mente llegan las imágenes de la noche anterior, mientras se viste sonríe y dirige su vista a la cama para quedarse viendo a la hermosa castaña semidesnuda que duerme en su cama, Sus labios rojos y su piel tan blanca duerme plácidamente, después se acerca hasta su frente para besarla.

En su casa Sharon despierta gracias al sonido del timbre, se gira sobre su espalda y estira su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono que con el brillo de la pantalla le dice que son las 6:00 am.

¿Quién será a esta hora?

Ella se levanta toma su bata y se encamina hasta la puerta, el timbre vuelve a sonar. Cuando finalmente abre la puerta se queda sorprendida al ver a la persona que está parado frente a ella.

¿Steve? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Qué acaso tu no duermes? ¿o ha sucedido algo?

Hola vecina, no, es solo que necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

Ok ¿De qué se trata? Ya se no hace falta que me lo digas es sobre Peggy ¿verdad?

Sí, es que estoy preparándole una sorpresa y necesito que la distraigas, sácala de aquí un par de horas.

Y ¿A dónde quieres que la lleve? Porque créeme a esa mujer es difícil engañarla.

Lo sé. Veras ella necesita ropa nueva así que pensé que podrían ir de compras y podrían tardar un poco, ya sabes lo que dicen de las mujeres y las compras.

Si claro.

No te molestes, perdón por mi comentario no fue mi intención.

Ella se echa a reír mientras él se pone colorado.

Tendrías que haberte visto, no te preocupes no me molesto el comentario. Te ayudare sea cual sea el plan.

A también necesitara un vestido de coctel no muy formal, pero buscarlo servirá para hacer tiempo.

Si bueno, ¿y hasta que hora necesitas que la retenga?

Hasta las 8

¿pero tú estás loco? ¿Cuántas horas quieres que la tenga en la calle? Mira Steve además de ayudarte, que es un placer pasar tiempo con ella, también tengo cosas que hacer para SHIELD.

No, mira la vienes a buscar en la tarde y luego yo pasare a buscarla por aquí ¿te molestaría si se queda contigo?

No claro que no, pero ¿Cuál será la excusa?

Descuida ya se me ocurrirá.

Bueno pero házmelo saber para no meter la pata.

Gracias vecinas.

Steve regresa a su departamento, abre la puerta despacio con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, por suerte Peggy sigue durmiendo, así que se dirige a la cocina y se prepara una taza de café, se sienta en el sillón y enciende el estéreo en el suena Sarah vaugman y su canción migty flyme to the moon.

Mientras tantos en la habitación Peggy oye la música y comienza a despertar, tantea la cama y no encuentra a nadie allí. Aun adormilada se levanta toma una camisa de Steve que encuentra junto a su ropa interior, se viste y luego va al cuarto de baño y se ve al espejo mientras se lava los dientes.

¿Qué demonios piensas hacer ahora Peg?

Saca los pensamientos y ruidos de su cabeza y se pone de camino a la cocina, al pasar por la sala encuentra a Steve reclinado en el sofá tarareando la canción con una taza de café en su mano, entonces se acerca a él por detrás y lo abrasa.

¿A ti te parece bien despertarme de esa manera?

Buenos días.

Buenos días ¿Qué estas bebiendo?

Café ¿quieres?

Ug no gracias prefiero él te, no te levantes yo iré.

Ella toma una taza se prepara la infusión y luego regresa y se acomoda junto a Steve en el sofá. Sin decir una palabra ambos pasan un buen rato así oyendo la música hasta que él se levanta, toma las tazas y las lleva al fregadero luego vuelve con ella y le tiende la mano.

¿Bailamos? Recuerda que me debes un baile.

Ella sonríe y le toma la mano.

Claro que no lo olvido.

Ambos se mueven al compás de la música, pero ella se lleva varios pisotones por parte de Steve.

Discúlpame pero te dije que no sabía bailar.

Por suerte para mis pies, no tienes zapatos.

El ríe divertido y la abraza mientras la levanta por el aire.

Sabes te vez bien con mi camisa.

¿Tú crees? Yo más bien creo que un bonito vestido se me vería mejor, creo que seguiré tu consejo y le pediré a la vecina que me acompañe a comprar ropa como dijiste "no puedo vestir tu ropa por siempre".

Eso me parece bien, de seguro ella aceptara. ¿Qué me dices si antes de ir a buscar a tu sobrina hacemos algo tú y yo?

A si, ¿y qué propones?

No lo sé, salgamos un rato ¿Qué dices? Vallamos al parque, al cine, a comer algo, hagamos algo fuera de este departamento.

Ok, tienes razón acepto, además tengo hambre y hay algo muy importante que debo hacer.

Perfecto, entonces cámbiate y nos vamos.

Mientras ella se pierde por el corredor Steve se asegura de que Peggy no pueda oírlo, entonces toma su teléfono y llama a su amigo.

Hola ¿Steve? Oye si quieres saber algo acerca de nuestra investigación desde ya te digo que aún no tengo nada.

¿Ni una pista?

No amigo, perdóname.

No importa, ese no es el motivo por el que te llamo, pero es bueno saberlo.

¿A no? ¿Entonces cuál es tu motivo? ¿En que estas metido ahora?

No te preocupes no es nada malo. Tú me dijiste que conocías salones de baile que recrean a los de mi época, dios eso sonó extraño, la cuestión es que necesito que me recomiendes uno porque quiero invitar a alguien que me debe una salida.

Bien amigo al fin te animaste a pedirle una cita a tu vecina.

No es mi vecina.

A no, entonces estoy confundido.

Si bueno – Steve escucha ruidos que provienen desde el corredor así que la llamada – oye amigo tengo que dejarte luego te llamo.

Ok… - se escucha el clic del final de la llamada – adiós a ti también amigo, que tengas un buen día.

¿Oye estás listo? Porque yo sí.

Si claro solo déjame que me ponga unos jeans y una camisa e iremos donde quieras.

Cinco minutos más tarde ambos salen del edificio y Steve saca las llaves de su motocicleta.

Espérame aquí.

Claro.

Al minuto siguiente el llega con su vehículo, ella sonríe y se monta en ella y a ambos se van.

Y ¿A dónde vamos? Porque si mi memoria aun me acompaña, tú fuiste quien propuso que saliéramos.

Claro, hay un sitio cerca de Central Park que hacen una pasta exquisita.

Ok, pero no comeré pata.

Steve ríe.

Bien come lo que quieras – Peggy sonríe y se aferra mas a la cintura de Steve, luego le hace una pregunta que la pone un poco incomoda – después de almorzar ¿podrías llevarme a un lugar?

Claro ¿Donde?

Al cementerio.

El se sorprende un poco pero conoce bien el motivo por el que ella desea ir a aquel sitio, el lo hacía casi a diario desde que despertó iba a visitar la tumba de sus padres y la de Buck hasta que supo que él no había muerto.

Claro no hay problema así visitare a mi madre.

Un rato después llegan hasta el lugar preferido de Steve, el restaurante esta justo frente al parque y tiene la vista del segundo piso que se llega a ver hasta la laguna del castillo belvedere. El capitán lleva a Peggy hasta el segundo piso donde siempre tiene una mesa reservada para él, ambos se acomodan en ella en la terraza un minuto después una camarera rubia de ojos azules le sonríe.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es Janine y seré su camarera.

Buenas tardes Janine - Steve la mira intrigado – oye ¿te conozco de alguna parte?

La chica comienza a cambiar de color ya que ese comentario la hizo sentirse avergonzada.

Si señor yo le serví ese día que hubo una invasión extraterrestre en Nueva York.

Steve piensa "pero claro tú la salvaste en el banco ese día cuando locky apareció" pero no digas nada.

Claro que si, como olvidar ese día ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo has estado?

Muy bien, por suerte estoy viva gracias a… al capitán América, él fue quien me salvo.

El es un gran hombre ¿verdad Steve? – Peggy que al verlos comienza a sentirse incomoda toma de la mano a su pareja y se la acaricia con su pulgar.

Si claro, pero él no lo hiso todo solo los demás vengadores también ayudaron, son un equipo.

Claro usted tiene razón – ella mueve la cabeza como disipando una idea de su mente – pero bien ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

Para mí un plato de rissoto con albóndigas ¿Y tu querida?

Creo que lo mismo que el.

¿Crees o lo quieres Peg?

¿Qué hay de nuevo en el menú?

Ravioles con salsa de vegetales, el rissoto que pidió el caballero y carne asada con salsa agridulce al ajillo.

El último suena delicioso.

Bien entonces el rissoto y la carne asada ¿Y para beber?

Yo solo agua y tu una copa de vino – Peggy asiente.

Muy buen en un momento regreso con su orden.

La muchacha desaparece dentro del salón no sin antes voltear a verlos y sonreír por lo discreto que fue el rubio ya que ella había descubierto quien era el realmente, al seguir su camino baja la vista y sonríe.

Casi te delatas con esa chica.

Y a ti se te veía celosa.

¿Qué dices? Claro que no yo solo te estaba haciendo ver que casi le dices – con voz burlona- "yo soy el Capitán América" y sacas tu escudo

Hay tu quién crees que soy Tony Stark.

No pero te estabas comportando tal cual lo hace y le gritas tu identidad secreta, eso no es propio de ti soldado.

Últimamente estoy haciendo cosas que no son propias de mí.

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno no salgo con mujeres casadas por ejemplo. No me mires así sabes de lo que hablo. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, hasta ayer yo solo era un simple soldado, hoy soy un héroe que no puede salir a la calle porque hay personas como aquella muchacha – refiriéndose a la camarera – me reconoce como el Capitán América o me preguntan por Hulk, Banner, o como es Thor o si tengo algo con Natasha, yo solo…. A veces es que solo quiero renunciar y dedicarme a algo diferente.

Así que solo dejaras de hacer todo lo que amas lo que eres y te representa ¿Para hacer qué?

No lo sé tal vez podría dedicarme a enseñar o ser boxeador.

Si claro nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a ti porque acabaría con todos los huesos rotos. Steve tu eres el Capitán América eres el héroe de todos no puedes rendirte, dejar lo que haces provocaría que la gente dejara de creer, de dejar de tener confianza en los vengadores ellos pensarían que si tú te rindes que eres un símbolo de ese equipo, las personas dirán que el mundo, y no hablo solo de este país, sino globalmente, dejarían de creer en ustedes perderían la confianza en sus héroes. Piénsalo Steve después de todo lo que pasaste para llegar a ser quien eres hoy y todo lo que tienes. Yo sinceramente no creo que debas renunciar.

Está bien, tienen un punto, pero en ocasiones me frustra de varias maneras todo esto del héroe, sobre todo después de lo que viví con la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D y saber que HYDRA estuvo infiltrada todos esos años en todos sus círculos sinceramente yo… no se qué pensar.

Ella estira su mano hacia y toma la suya mientras lo observa cariñosamente y con ternura. El se siente como un niño cada vez que ella lo mira de esa manera pero siempre se siente protegido estando con ella por más fuerte que sea. Tal vez ella siempre lo supo y no dice nada lo que ambos si saben es que pueden confiar y apoyarse siempre el uno en el otro, aunque su vida no gire en torno a una guerra siempre se necesitaran.

Un rato después la camarera regresa trayéndoles su almuerzo, ellos comen pagan y se van. Al salir del restaurante Steve se sube a la moto y ella hace lo mismo.

Bueno ahora a donde señorita.

Peggy sonríe y se pega más a él.

Al cementerio.

El se pone el casco y arranca, media hora después llegan a su destino. Peggy compra unas flores y camina hacia una tumba Steve la acompaña tomando de su mano, ella se arrodilla frente a la lapida y deja las flores, el solo se queda unos ´pasos más atrás.

Hola querido, tengo que decirte que nuestro pequeño Tony ha hecho algo impresionante, ha utilizado el suero que le dio su fuerza a nuestro amigo el cap. como una manera de ayudar a las personas enfermas y mírame ahora como he cambiad0, estoy tal como nos conocimos. Te extraño tanto querido mío, extraño que me vuelvas loca y que me hagas reír, extraño que me beses y que me mires con esos ojos en los que yo podía ver tu amor que llegaba enfareflejado en ellos y también tus reproches como cuando paso lo de Rosie, extraño tus abrazos tu voz esa que me calmaba siempre que llegaba enfadada porque algo sucedía en el trabajo que Howard hiciera que perdiera la cabeza, tu siempre evitaste que hiciera una locura. Daniel tengo algo que decirte… estoy viviendo con Steve, decidimos volver a comenzar donde lo dejamos pero acoplado a nuestro pasado, eso me está trayendo problemas con nuestra niña ayúdame estés donde estés a hacerla entrar en razón tu siempre supiste llevar su carácter mejor que yo. Te extraño mi amor me haces mucha falta – ella comienza a llorar, Steve se acerca para reconfortarla pero desiste sabe que ella debe hacer esa transición sola así que se aleja y la deja a solas con él.

Camina por el cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba de su madre, mientras se acerca no sabe que decir solo se queda allí parado observando el frio mármol de la lapida de Sarah Rogers hasta que al fin las palabras brotan de sus labios.

Hola mama, sé que no he venido a verte en mucho tiempo, creo que desde antes de irme a la guerra o no lo sé… no lo recuerdo. Perdóname madre he sido un hijo terrible y no tengo justificativo, solo puedo decirte que han pasado miles de cosa en mi vida y una de ellas ha sido convertirme en un héroe, ganar una guerra, combatir contra seres extraños del espacio junto con otros tipos mucho más raros, uno de ellos es una especie de Dios nórdico pero te agradarían mucho. Lo malo de todo esto es que perdí a Bucky y lo extraño muchísimo tu sabes cuánto lo quería, el era mi mejor amigo, el único de hecho. Pero los rusos lo han convertido en un monstruo una especie de asesino. Quiero ayudarlo, traerlo devuelta pero no sé cómo. Pero realmente lo más importante, lo más grandioso en mi vida es que la mujer que amo esta aquí conmigo, oh madre ella te encantaría si pudieras conocerla. Es una mujer impresionante, es hermosa, encantadora, sofisticada, es muy fuerte y valiente, y muy decidida. Madre estoy tan loco por ella que haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer. Su nombre es Peggy… Margaret. Ella es como yo, quiero decir antes de que me congelara en ese mar helado, hizo su familia tuvo una vida. Pero ahora que ha regresado a mí y que podemos darnos una segunda oportunidad no voy a desaprovecharla.

De pronto siente que lo toman de la mano, al girarse ve a Peggy que se secaba las ultimas lagrimas tenía el rostro hinchado por llorar.

¿Este bien?

Si solo que lo extraño mucho ¿Y tú? ¿Quién es ella?

Es mi madre… yo llegue hasta aquí cuando te deje para que estés mas tranquila con… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Daniel, y no tienes que disculparte por nada eso está muy bien se cuanto la extrañas después de todo es tu madre.

Muchas gracias y ¿Cómo te fue con él?

Bueno, el nunca fue un hombre de pocas palabras, ahora más que antes – ríe – creo que fue una buena idea venir después de todo. Porque al estar viviendo contigo estos días me hacían sentir que lo estaba engañando, no te ofendas, pero las palabras de reproche de mi hija hicieron mella en mí.

Oye – en la toma del las mejillas – a mi parecer tuviste razón en que vengamos a ver a nuestros seres amados yo siempre creí que después de que nos dejan – yo siempre he sentido que me acompaña que está conmigo todo el tiempo, en todos los momentos en los que una madre debería estar.

Esa es una visión muy hermosa de cómo debemos recordarlos

Si creo ¿Qué te parece si regresamos?

Claro, pero de camino deberíamos pasar a comprar víveres, tu refrigerador esta casi vacío.

Haaa… si no creo que que eso sea posible, al menos no conmigo. Qué tal si se lo pides a Sharon recibí un mensaje de Toni es algo relacionado con los vengadores y debo presentarme.

Ho en ese caso ve, yo veré si mi sobrina acepta acompañarme.

Si, y perdóname realmente parece importante.

Ella aun tomada de la mano de Steve lo tira llevándolo de allí, no sin que antes el se pudiera despedir de su madre. Ambos caminan hasta la motocicleta y emprenden el camino a casa, al llegar Steve se despide de ella pero no se dirige hacia la torre de los vengadores exactamente, en su lugar llega hasta la casa de su amigo Sam que lo recibe extrañado

Hola Steve ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sam amigo ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos por teléfono?

¿Esa que duro menos de 5 minutos? Si claro pasa, dime ¿Que fue todo eso de recomendarte un lugar? ¿Acaso conociste a alguien? – Sam abre grande los ojos ante la reacción de Steve que comienza a sonreír – al fin lo hiciste, invitaste a salir a tu vecina. Pero no comprendo ¿Por qué quieres llevarla a un lugar que recrea el ambiente de los '50? No te ofendas el jazz es genial pero creo que a ella le gustaría algo mas no lo sé… moderno.

Es que no es con ella con quien voy a salir.

¿A no? ¿Con quién entonces? ¿Conseguiste a alguna chica de tu edad?

Recuerdas que te conté acerca de aquella chica con la que tendría una cita después de que la guerra acabara y luego bueno… tú sabes.

Si claro que lo recuerdo, pero ¿ no esta un poco anciana para salir a bailar Rogers?

Si bueno la cosa es que toni hizo un experimento, recreo el suero que me convirtió en un supersoldado. La cosa es que lo probo como una cura para el mal de alzhaimer y funnciono pero con algunos detalles.

¿ como cuales se olvido de ti? ¿ se volvió super hermosa? Porque si es asi te felicito hermano, el video de ella en el museo se ve que es toda una belleza. O puede que se haya dado cuenta de lo aburrido que eres.

Jajajaja en ocasiones eres muy gracioso, no el efecto secundario es que rejuveneció.

¿ lo dices encerio, regreso el tiempo atrás? ¿Cómo reestructuración molecular?

Exacto se ve tal cual la conoci en el '43.

Ahora lo entiendo, vuelves a tener a t hermosa chica. Comprendo ahora el motivo de tu sorpresa. Te ayudare, el lugar perfecto al que debes llevarla es el "Club Esmeralda" es en brooklyng queda en la 48st y Vernon Bulevard, les va a encantar recrea la mistica y ambiente de aquella época.

Sam hermano eres grande.

Claro que si ¿ Lo dudas alguna vez? Amigo ve y diviértete, pero te digo una cosa, quiero conocerla.

Claro que si, de eso no tengas duda.


End file.
